Un Ángel de Amor
by solitude-angel
Summary: Ya mis ojos están ciegos, por el resplandor de los tuyos. Ya mis labios quedan mudos al besar los labios tuyos. No sé que es lo que has hecho en mi desordenada vida, Pero te amo, te quiero y te amaré... toda la vida. GRAN FINAL!
1. Un nuevo comienzo

Este fanfic surgió gracias a mi hermana a quien se lo dedico, ya que ella me pidió una historia de esta pareja que nos gusta mucho y pues las palabras fluyeron, ojalá les guste

Los personajes que presento son propiedad de YoshihiroTogashi ( los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho) y Junichi Sato ( el personaje de Kaleido Star)

**UN ÁNGEL DE AMOR**

CAPÍTULO I

_Un Nuevo Comienzo_

Tenían poco tiempo de haber regresado de unas merecidas vacaciones, el grupo de Yusuke Urameshi. Habían pasado por mucho aquél verano: Yusuke y Kayko habían concretado su noviazgo, y además, Koenma les había anunciado el reciente suceso de la jubilación de su padre, lo que implicaba el nombramiento de él como rey.

Todos se habían sorprendido por la noticia de que Mukuro y Hiei habían decidido vivir juntos, pero el más afectado era Kazuma Kuwabara, ya que al saberse de que Hiei y Yukina eran hermanos, Hiei había decidido llevarse a su hermana para el mundo del mal junto a su nueva concubina, Mukuro.

En cuanto a Botan, ella continuo siendo la guía espiritual de Yusuke, pero con nuevas libertades. Ahora podía vivir entre los humanos, lo cual fue muy bien aceptado por todos, incluso Yusuke le ofreció su casa para vivir, y al aceptarla también la Sra. Atzuko Urameshi, como la hija que nunca tuvo, pues Botan aceptó inmediatamente.

Debido a esto, la Sra. Atzuko la inscribió en la misma escuela en la que estaban Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kayko y Kurama, para cursar sus diferentes carreras.

Un día antes del inicio de clases, los 5 se encontraban en una heladería cercana a la casa de Kayko

Nerviosa?- preguntó Kurama

Algo, aunque me siento mucho más emocionada-

No te preocupes Botan. Cualquier cosa, sabes que cuentas con nosotros- dijo Kayko tomando la mano de Yusuke. Él la abrazó.

Saben… Hacen una linda pareja, realmente les deseo lo mejor en su noviazgo- agregó Botan mirándolos

Tú tienes la culpa- dijo Yusuke en tono burlón

Qué?- dijo Kuwabara

Así es, si Botan no se hubiera entrometido…- Kayko lo miraba en tono amenazador

Sí?- esperaba Botan

Pues… nunca me habría decidido en dejar saber mis sentimientos a esta gran mujer- y Yusuke besó a Kayko

Todos sonrieron.

Rato después, decidieron irse a sus respectivas casas para prepararse para el día siguiente. Kuwabara y Kurama tomaron el metro. Yusuke y Botan llevaron a Kayko al restaurante y ambos regresaron poco antes del anochecer. Ambos lucían algo cansados

Botan abrió un poco sus ojos, aún tenía algo de sueño. Buscó en la mesita de noche junto a su cama y tomó el despertador. Eran las 7:42 am. Lo dejó y se volvió a acomodar. Segundos después…

Yusuke! Yusuke! Es muy tarde!-

Rápidamente se levantó y se acercó a la cama de Yusuke, la cual estaba a unos pasos de la suya

Yusuke, se ha hecho tarde- dijo ella y comenzó a sacudirlo fuertemente.

Yusuke abrió los ojos y solo la miró.

Anda, levántate. Es muy tarde- dijo Botan y al ver despierto a Yusuke se fue al baño

Yusuke miró su reloj de mano

Botan, apenas van a ser las 8 am-

Desde el baño ella gritó mientras se cepillaba los dientes

Pues sí, pero recuerda que entramos 8 y media, y yo quería llegar temprano-

Hubo un profundo silencio. Botan, al no escuchar ruido alguno se asomó y vió a Yusuke nuevamente envuelto entre las cobijas. Tomó su almohada y se la aventó.

Si no te levantas, te dejo y yo me voy sola-

Media hora después ambos salían del apartamento. Bajaron rápidamente y alcanzaron el camión de las 8:25.

No puedo creerlo…mi primer día y voy a llegar tarde- decía Botan mientras se aferraba al asiento del camión.

No te preocupes, el primer día, todos, incluso los maestros, llegan tarde- dijo Yusuke sin poder evitar dar un gran bostezo.

Diez minutos después, Yusuke y Botan bajaban del camión. Botan jalaba a Yusuke a regañadientes para que se apresurara.

Al dar la vuelta en la esquina de la escuela, se escucharon las campanadas de entrada.

Botan, horrorizada, corrió a toda prisa a la escuela, dejando a Yusuke varios metros atrás.

Ella divisó la entrada. Lo lograría. Pero a la entrada…

ZAS!

Botan había chocado con alguien. Desconcertada, abrió sus ojos, trató de levantar sus libros apresuradamente

Lo siento mucho- decía ella disculpándose

No te preocupes… Fue mi culpa. Por tratar de no llegar tarde, no noté tu presencia- le contestaron

Ella buscó la mirada de su obstáculo. Era un joven muy apuesto

Hola, me llamo Leon Osvaldo- y el chico sonrió

A Botan le pareció una sonrisa muy sincera y noble. A lo que ella correspondió con su mano para presentarse

- Mi nombre es Botan…Botan Urameshi

- Vaya, Vaya - dijo Yusuke al acercarse

Leon distraído tomó sus libros y se puso de pie.

Espero verte seguido- y entró a la escuela

Botan quedó fascinada. Yusuke notó su entusiasmo y al momento de que ella se puso de pie, él la abrazó.

Oh! Mi "hermanita"…( fingió limpiarse unas lágrimas de sus ojos), mi "hermanita" está enamorada- dijo en tono burlón y entró a la escuela

Botan lucía confundida. "Enamorada?" pensó ella.

Pero si yo no conozco el amor- susurró entrando a la escuela

A la hora del primer receso, a las 11:30 am, se encontraron con Kayko y Kurama en la cafetería

- Yusuke, Botan- dijo Kayko haciendo señas desde una mesa al fondo

- Que tal su primer día? – preguntó Yusuke al acercarse

- Muy bien.. mis profesores son geniales. Creo que la Medicina fue una excelente elección-

afirmó Kayko.

Yo he tenido algunos contratiempos para encontrar los laboratorios pero, el profesor Kane

llegó tarde y no hubo problema. La Botánica es lo mío- sonrió dulcemente Kurama.

Pues yo he llegado tarde a todas mis clases – contestó Yusuke en tono de presunción

Yusuke…-dijo Kayko

Qué? Así es la carrera de Comercio Internacional- contestó Yusuke, tomando un refresco

Y a tí Botan? Que tal el Derecho?- preguntó Kurama

Pues…- dijo tímidamente – No he tenido ninguna clase- y bajo la cabeza apenada

Ja! – dijo Yusuke- Y tú querías llegar temprano… Tonta!-

Yusuke- dijo Kayko y lo jaló de las orejas

Botan sonrió. Kurama la tomó de la mano

No te preocupes… No te pongas nerviosa… Tal vez ahorita mejoren las cosas-

Gracias Kurama- dijo Botan- Voy por algo para comer- y se puso de pie

Se acercó a donde se encontraban los guisados y tomó una charola.

Nada se le antojaba. Tomó una botella de jugo de manzana, tomó un sándwich y al buscar algo de postre, notó una gran rebanada de pastel de chocolate. Decidió apresurarse a tomarlo, ya que era el último pedazo. A punto de tocarla, otra mano chocó contra la suya. Ella volteó a ver y…

Le… Leon-

Hola Botan… Parece que ambos compartimos el mismo gusto por el pastel-

Y más si es de chocolate- agregó ella

Ambos sonrieron. Leon tomo el plato con la rebanada y lo puso en la charola de Botan

Toma, es tuyo-

No, por favor, tú lo tomaste primero es tuyo- dijo Botan ofreciendo el plato a Leon

Él simplemente sonrió y negó con la cabeza

Entiende que no-

Ambos se miraron y se volvieron a sonreír

Ay, pues si ustedes no lo quieren… yo sí- dijo Yusuke tomando el plato de las manos de Botan y se regresó a la mesa.

Yusuke …- reprochó Botan apenada ante el acto de su amigo – Lo siento-

No te preocupes, los dos perdimos. Parece que… tu novio, tiene demasiada hambre-

No… Novio? Para nada- dijo Botan – Él es mi … hermano… Yusuke-

Los ojos de Leon brillaron de una manera diferente, parecía emocionado ante aquella noticia

Yusuke… Yusuke Urameshi?

Ajá-

He escuchado sobre él, bueno dicen que es un buen combatiente… pero nunca supe que tuviera una hermana… y mucho menos que fuera tan hermosa- dijo Leon y se sonrojó- Dije eso en voz alta? Lo siento-

No, no te disculpes- dijo Botan también algo roja ante el comentario

Los dos guardaron silencio

Bueno… creo que mejor me voy- dijo Leon nervioso

Ah sí… Claro… yo también debo regresar- dijo Botan señalando la mesa donde Yusuke, como siempre, hacía una de sus graciosas imitaciones, haciendo reír a Kayko y a Kurama - Aunque realmente no quisiera-

Leon rió

Oye te gustaría que después de clase te invitara un helado?-

De chocolate?

Por supuesto

Me encantaría

Bueno te espero a las 4, en la puerta principal

Está bien. Nos vemos al rato- sonrió Botan y se fue a la mesa

Ay Botan- dijo Kayko apenando a Botan - Ese chico es muy guapo-

Ah, lo acabo de tratar y al parecer también es muy simpático-

Simpático?- preguntó sorprendido Yusuke

Claro, es una cualidad que no tienen muchos chicos, o no? Kayko-

Tienes razón- asintió la amiga

Oye!... – dijo Yusuke ofendido y agregó - Bueno Kurama creo que hemos sido desplazados por ese chico… guapo y simpático-

Qué lástima… Aunque lo siento más por ti Yusuke, han cautivado a tu novia- contestó Kurama y sonrió

Bueno… bueno y cómo se llama?- preguntó Kayko, evitando mirar a su celoso novio

Leon Osvaldo- contestó Botan

Que nombre tan tonto- repuso Yusuke

Y qué estudiará?- agregó Kurama

Quién?- preguntaron a sus espaldas

Kuwabara… amigo… hasta que te dejas ver- dijo Yusuke

Lo siento, pero llegué tarde y hasta ahorita salí de la oficina del director-

Primer día y ya con problemas- dijo Botan moviendo negativamente su cabeza

Bueno, y de quién hablaban?- preguntó Kuwabara

De Leon Osvaldo- contestó Kurama

Un tipo medio extraño? Con apariencia de Drácula?- preguntó Kuwabara

Sí, exacto. Lo conoces?-preguntó Kayko

Al parecer, toma clases conmigo, lo ví en la oficina-

Uy Botan, un arquitecto… es una buena carrera y buen partido- rió Kayko

Pues lo sabré al rato- dijo Botan esperando que el día pasara pronto para disfrutar su helado de chocolate con Leon Osvaldo

Fin del 1er Capítulo

Espero les haya gustado, ojalá dejen reviews para mejorar en lo ke me digan. Cuídense y espero verlos pronto con el siguiente capítulo


	2. La Cita Esperada

Hola soy yo de nuevo, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, que publico tan rápido ya que me emocionó mucho recibir tan pronto un review positivo. Gracias **sen rei**, y espero que este capítulo te anime para dejar atrás los malos días. Ojalá sea de su agrado

CAPÍTULO II

_La Cita Esperada_

Botan salió de clases y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta principal de la escuela. Había llegado un poco temprano por lo que tomó asiento en una banca cercana y comenzó a leer un libro que le habían asignado de tarea para el día siguiente.

Un rato después, miró su reloj, eran las 4:20 pm. La habían dejado plantada.

A punto de ponerse de pie…

Botan… creí que ya te habías ido- dijo Kurama acercándose

Ya ves…- dijo Botan levantando los hombros decepcionada de su cita- Tu que haces aquí todavía?- pregunto ella tratando de evitar hablar de su cita fallida.

Pues la Dra. Hamilton, mi maestra de Laboratorio, decidió dividir el grupo para poder tener más espacio en los laboratorios… y pues me tocó tener la clase teórica con el Dr. Killian, quien llegó tarde por lo que salimos tarde-

Ah… y la otra mitad?- preguntó Botan

En el laboratorio… supongo, creí que salían antes…-sonrió Kurama – Oye, y por cierto, que hay de tu cita?- preguntó él tomando asiento junto a ella.

Pues parece que se arrepintió- sonrió Botan

No te pongas triste… Es un tonto si no aprovechó su cita con una chica muy linda– dijo Kurama

Ay Kurama , por favor no digas eso- respondió Botan apenada y lo golpeo suavemente en el hombro

Es la verdad- dijo Kurama sonriendo

Pues verdad o no, me duele más no haber ido por un helado- agregó Botan con su mirada fija en el suelo

Si quieres, yo te lo puedo invitar- dijo Kurama

Qué lindo de tu parte…- dijo Botan alegrándose y tras meditar unos segundos, dijo- Está bien… Acepto-

Me parece bien… pero me podrías esperar?... Voy a la biblioteca por un libro que necesito-

No hay problema, aquí te espero-

Vuelvo en 5 minutos- y Kurama se fue

Cinco minutos después, Kurama había regresado algo agitado. Traía un gran libro en sus manos llamado "_Biología de las Plantas_"

Sí que eres rápido- aseguró Botan

Lista?-

Claro, vámonos-

Botan guardó su libro y puso la mochila sobre sus hombros. Comenzaron a caminar fuera de la escuela cuando…

Botan… Botan…- gritaban a lo lejos

Ella volteó y vió que era Leon. Le hizo un gesto a Kurama para que esperaran

Botan... Discúlpame… en verdad lo siento- decía Leon casi sin habla

Olvídalo- dijo Botan

Claro que no… Mi clase en el laboratorio se extendió más de lo previsto- contestó Leon

Laboratorio? Creí que estudiabas Arquitectura -dijo extrañada Botan

Arquitectura? Para nada- dijo Leon, mientras se quitaba su bata blanca – No, yo estudio Botánica- sonrió el chico

Botan desconcertada miró a Kurama

Yo no te ví en la presentación- dijo Kurama

Lo sé, estaba en la oficina del director, junto a algunos de Arquitectura, por un problema en mis papeles… Por qué?-

Disculpa- dijo Botan - Es que mi amigo… Suichi, él estudia Botánica también-

Grupo A , supongo – dijo Leon y sonrió mientras estiraba su mano para estrecharla con la de Kurama – Mucho gusto, soy Leon Osvaldo

Kurama miró la mano de Leon y unos instantes después

Lo sé, soy Suichi Minamino- dijo Kurama estrechando la mano con una indiferencia que Botan no le conocía, ya que Kurama solía ser amable con la gente , aunque al parecer no lo demostraba ante su nuevo "amigo" Leon

Bueno…- dijo Leon incómodo ante la mirada fría de Kurama- Ya que te alcance, podríamos cumplir con nuestra cita?

Lo siento mucho, pero quedé de irme con Suichi – dijo Botan

Que mal!...Pero aun podría resarcir mi error… Te invito al cine el viernes- dijo Leon

Está bien, pero me sigues debiendo un helado- sonrió Botan

El día que quieras, te lo compenso con una salida a cenar- contestó Leon

Ok, bueno tenemos que irnos, nos vemos- dijo Botan comenzando a caminar con Kurama

Nos vemos Botan… Cuídate… y … Mucho gusto en conocerte Minamino- dijo casi gritando Leon, al ver a los chicos alejarse

Al estar a un par de cuadras de la escuela

Que tipo tan engreído- dijo Kurama

Eso crees? Yo lo encuentro adorable- contesto Botan

Si crees que dejarte plantada es lindo- agregó Kurama algo molesto

Calma Kurama… Parece como si a ti hubiera sido al que dejaron plantado… Además él ya se disculpó- dijo Botan

Kurama no dijo nada.

Rato después, llegaron a la heladería. Botan no quería ver molesto a Kurama y…

Anda chico ofendido, es hora de que me invites mi triple helado napolitano- dijo Botan sonriendo

Triple?- preguntó Kurama al abrir la puerta para dejar pasar a Botan- Lo siento, pero yo sólo te invitaba un helado sencillo- agregó el chico sonriendo y haciendo desaparecer por completo su enfado

No seas así- dijo Botan- Tengo mucha hambre

Ándale pues, pide tu helado triple

Ambos se sentaron, y Botan aplaudió emocionada al haber convencido al chico

Pasaron una tarde muy agradable. Botan estaba fascinada, ya que a pesar de todo el tiempo que conocía a Kurama, ella no lo había tratado como en esas últimas 2 horas

Pronto oscureció y tras haber hablado de sinfín de temas, Kurama llevó a su nueva gran amiga de regreso a casa de Yusuke.

Se despidieron. Al entrar, ella sonreía y…

Oye, que buena estuvo tu cita, ya pasan de las nueve- dijo Yusuke- Acaso es tan buena compañía ese tal Leon?

No lo sé… aún- dijo ella

Entonces… por qué tan contenta? Dónde estabas?

Pues… podría decirse que salí con Kurama

Yusuke la miró desconcertado pero no pareció darle mucha importancia, por lo que la invito a sentarse con él a mirar la televisión, mientras le contaba que su madre los iba a dejar solos un tiempo, ya que se le había ocurrido hacer uno de sus tantos viajes locos por el país.

Aquél mes pasó muy rápido. Botan veía muy poco a Leon, pero aunque el tiempo para sus pláticas era escaso, eran muy largas, lo que había logrado que entre ella y Leon creciera el gusto del uno por el otro. Aunque parecía que ninguna de sus salidas parecía concretarse.

Otra cosa que tenía muy feliz a Botan, era por la gran y nueva amistad que surgía con Kurama. Todos los días se veían, ya fuera para ayudarse en los trabajos o para salir a caminar y despejarse de la escuela

Por fin, a finales de mes, Leon tendría libre todo un viernes, por lo que invitó a Botan a una romántica cena en un importante y carísimo restaurante francés de la ciudad

El chico debe ser de dinero, para invitarte a ese lugar- decía Kayko a Botan

Las dos caminaban por el nuevo centro comercial "Itazzura" con bolsas llenas de ropa. Habían salido a comprar un elegante vestido para la ocasión

No lo sé, pero me tiene muy nerviosa la salida de esta noche- comentó Botan

No te preocupes, todo saldrá muy bien- decía Kayko y sacó de una de las bolsas una caja que abrió cuidadosamente ya que contenía el vestido que su amiga usaría esa noche

Y con este vestido, lo tendrás impactado toda la noche- y ambas rieron

Por la noche, todos estaban reunidos en casa de Yusuke. Habían decidido pedir pizza y pasar un buen rato juntos como hacía en mucho tiempo no lo hacían.

Y cómo está Botan?- pregunto Kurama

Nerviosa, incluso quería cancelar y quedarse, pero la convencí y ahorita está en su cuarto retocándose- dijo Kayko acercando unos platos y vasos a la mesa

Que suerte tiene Botan- comentó Kuwabara- Porque al parecer su cita de esta noche es el hijo de Karl Osvaldo-

El famoso empresario americano?-preguntó Yusuke

Así es- afirmó Kuwabara- el mismo-

Tocaron a la puerta, y Botan no evitó dejar escucharse con un leve grito de miedo y emoción a la vez

Tranquila!- dijo Yusuke abriendo la puerta- Es el chico de las pizzas

Acercó las cajas y todos se sentaron. Volvieron a tocar

Yo abro- dijo emocionada Kayko y se levantó de la mesa

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Leon. Iba con un smoking negro muy elegante adornado con una hermosa rosa blanca en el bolsillo del saco. Llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta baja y lo más llamativo era que llevaba en sus brazos un enorme ramo de rosas amarillas, lo cual era admirable ya que en esa época del año no se daban las rosas y las de él eran muy hermosas.

Buenas noches… Se encuentra Botan?- dijo el chico

Sí, claro… Botan te buscan- dijo Kayko – Pasa-

Gracias- y Leon paso al departamento

Leon se sintió muy nervioso al notar que todos lo miraban, iba a comenzar la plática cuando

Ya voy Leon…- gritó Botan desde su habitación – Kurama… puedes venir?

Kurama sorprendido se puso de pie, tocó a la puerta y entró

Botan?- preguntó al no verla ahí. Cerró la puerta tras de él

Estoy en el baño- dijo la chica- Sabes… eres mi mejor amigo y por lo tanto quiero que seas muy sincero- Kurama la escuchaba mientras se sentaba en la cama de Yusuke

Qué es lo que sucede, Botan?-

La verdad- dijo Botan y salio del baño- Cómo me veo?

Kurama se quedó sin habla

Botan lucía un hermoso vestido blanco con destellos plateados y de delgados tirantes. Era ajustado por lo cual acentuaba la figura de la chica, y terminaba por encima de las rodillas. Y a diferencia de cómo la veía siempre Kurama, esa noche Botan había recogido totalmente su cabello en un peinado alto dejando unos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro tenuemente ruborizado. Ella se dio una vuelta y Kurama pudo notar el escote de la espalda algo pronunciado pero que le sentaba muy bien, y al verla de pies a cabeza notó las zapatillas blancas con el mismo destello que tenía el vestido; hacían juego a la perfección.

Lo sabía- dijo desanimada Botan al notar que su amigo no decía nada- No te gustó, le dije a Kayko… pero no me hizo caso- y se miró en el tocador que estaba junto al baño

Te … Te ves increíble- dijo Kurama

En serio lo crees?- preguntó Botan mirándolo por el espejo. Volvió a mirarse.-No, mejor cancelo y me quedo aquí- Bajó la mirada y se sentó en su cama.

Kurama se puso de pie, se acercó y la tomó por los hombros

Botan, eres una joven extremadamente bella y hoy luces de lo mejor- sonrió el chico- Anímate, que hay un chico que te espera-

Botan sonrió al ver la sinceridad en los ojos de su amigo y se puso de pie

Gracias- dijo ella- Eres muy bueno conmigo, Kurama-

Sólo soy honesto con mi mejor amiga-

Botan se acercó al clóset y tomó un saco negro. Le sonrió nuevamente a su amigo y a punto de salir de la habitación. Kurama la llamó

Botan-

Sí?- se detuvo ésta antes de abrir la puerta

Kurama se acercó y la besó dulcemente en la mejilla

Espero y te diviertas- dijo con un cierto tono de tristeza y salió de la habitación

Botan se quedó pasmada ante el gesto de Kurama. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía¿Por qué había sentido una extraña sensación dentro de ella al haber escuchado esas palabras y haber recibido ese beso? Repentinamente sintió escalofríos

Ahorita sale- escuchó decir a Kurama y sus palabras la sacaron de su ensimismamiento y salió de la habitación

Botan, te ves muy bien- decían todos. Leon se acercó y

Botan, luces hermosa- y le ofreció el ramo de rosas

Rosas amarillas! Mis favoritas- dijo la chica- pero cómo?

No te fijes- contestó Leon

Botan olió las rosas y fue directo a la cocina junto con Kayko para ponerlas en agua.

Bueno (los miró a todos Leon) un gusto verlos, pero nos vamos para no perder la reservación- y abrió la puerta

Hey amigo- dijo Yusuke

Leon lo miró desconcertado

Cuídala y regresen temprano- dijo Yusuke con un tono de pocos amigos

Yusuke… -replicó Botan molesta

Claro que sí- contestó Leon

Adiós- dijo Botan y salieron

Disculpa a Yusuke- decía Botan mientras ella y Leon bajaban por el elevador

No te preocupes, lo entiendo, yo también tenía una hermana-dijo Leon

Tenías? Que pasó?

Pues Sophie murió-

Ah… Lo siento mucho… Disculpa mi curiosidad-

No te disculpes-dijo Leon- Pasó hace un par de años pero ya lo superé- le sonrió y bajo la mirada algo triste

La puerta del elevador se abrió y salieron de él. "Que tonta soy" pensaba Botan "Lo hice sentir mal". Dejaron el edificio y

Hay mucho tráfico- dijo Botan- Será imposible conseguir un taxi-

No es necesario- afirmó Leon e hizo un gesto con su mano que no notó Botan

Quieres decir que caminaremos?- preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo. León se rió

Eres muy linda cuando haces esos gestos

Buenas noches- dijo un hombre que estaba junto a una gran limosina negra.

El hombre abrió la puerta y se inclinó para hacer una reverencia a Botan e indicarle que entrara al automóvil. Ella quedó perpleja. Miró a Leon, luego al hombre, y volvió a mirar a Leon

Entra Botan- dijo él

Pero… es tuya?-

No… Es de la compañía de mi papá- contestó Leon- Me la prestó ya que dijo que merecía lo mejor la chica que había logrado hacerme sonreír nuevamente-

Se miraron a los ojos y ambos se sonrojaron

Te refieres a sonreír después de lo de tu hermana?- preguntó Botan

Así es… entra y platicamos en el restaurante-

Botan entró a la limosina y cuando estuvo a punto de entrar Leon, tuvo una extraña sensación, volvió su mirada a lo alto del edificio, y tras mirar unos segundos, entró y se sentó junto a Botan y no pudo evitar sonreír. El hombre cerró la puerta y subió adelante para llevar a la pareja al restaurante.

La luna llena resplandecía y las estrellas brillaban como nunca

Kurama suspiraba, recargado en la ventana, al ver alejarse la limosina, llevando consigo a una chica muy especial para él

Fin del Segundo Capítulo

Ojalá les haya gustado tanto como a mí, tal vez he cambiado un poco las actitudes de los personajes pero creo que así reaccionaríamos muchos de nosotros al vivir lo que nuestros protagonistas no lo creen?

Dejen reviews, please

Trataré de subir pronto el 3er capítulo, los veo luego, cuídense


	3. Sentimientos

CAPÍTULO III

_Sentimientos_

Botan y Leon llegaron al restaurante "_Epries_" (significa enamorados en francés) en punto de las 7. Fueron muy bien recibidos por la gente del restaurante, tanto que les fue asignado un lugar en la sección VIP.

Se sentaron, les ofrecieron la carta y tras unos minutos de observarla

-Puedo tomar su orden?- preguntó el mesero

-Claro- dijo Leon – Yo quiero _Tartare de saumon (Tártaro de Salmón)_

-Y usted señorita- peguntó el joven

Botan no era muy buena con el francés y dijo

-Yo quiero…_Glace au fromage_-

Leon y el mesero se miraron desconcertados a Botan y Leon sonrió y dijo

-Estás segura de lo que pediste?

-No realmente…- dijo Botan con una pequeña gota en su cabeza- No pedí pollo?-

Leon sonrió nuevamente y le dijo al mesero

-Para la señorita _Poulet méditerranéen (pollo mediterráneo)_, y un vino tinto, por favor-

El mesero asintió, tomó los menús y se retiró

-Gracias- dijo Botan - He perdido práctica con el francés…puedes decirme que pedí?

-Mi querida señorita usted pidió un helado de queso- dijo Leon intentando no reírse

-Ahora entiendo porque esa mirada del mesero… Que tonta- contestó Botan sonrojándose

-Calma Botan… a todos nos pasa-

-Está bien… pero no creo que todos pidan tal barbaridad-

Y ambos rieron

-Buen y que te parece el lugar?- preguntó Leon

-Claro, un tanto extravagante pero lindo- contestó Botan

-Si quieres podemos ir a otro lugar, solo cancelamos la orden y

-No!... Claro que no… solo bromeaba- contestó asustada Botan

Leon notó su nerviosismo y solo sonrió

-Sabes?... Solía traer aquí a mi hermana en sus cumpleaños-

-Sophie, verdad? Qué le sucedió?-

-Pues para mí fue muy duro… estaba con ella cuando murió-

-Un accidente?-

-Eso dijo el conductor… Fue atropellada-

-Eso es terrible-

-Lo sé… Lo peor fue que no murió al instante. Estuvo un par de semanas hospitalizada padeciendo de una seria hemorragia interna y no hubo ayuda alguna que se le pudiera dar. Mis papás la cuidaban de día y noche… pero un día los doctores les habían dicho que la situación de Sophie mejoraba por lo que decidieron ir a descansar, dejándome a mí para cuidarla pero…esa noche falleció-

Leon bajó la mirada. Botan, debido a sus aun latentes poderes de guía espiritual, sintió el dolor que había causado la muerte de Sophie a Leon, por lo que no evitó embargarse de una profunda tristeza. Leon la miró y Botan pudo descubrir que los ojos de su acompañante se encontraban llenos de lágrimas que él trataba de contener.

Botan sintió un enorme nudo en su garganta y le dijo

-Puedo hacer algo por ti?- y tomó la mano de Leon

Leon limpió una lágrima que había logrado escapar de sus ojos

-Discúlpame… Que mal inicio para la cena no lo crees?- aseguró Leon regresando a él el inigualable brillo en sus ojos y su encantadora sonrisa. Botan correspondió a la sonrisa

Leon tomó la mano de Botan entre las suyas y le dijo

-Gracias por escuchar, y sí… hay algo que puedes hacer por mí-

-Dime-

-Puedes ayudarme a mejorar mi francés porque veo que eres buena en eso…-

-Oye- dijo molesta Botan pero no puedo evitar sonreír al chico

El mesero interrumpió en ese momento llevándoles la cena. Se dispusieron a cenar y continuaron con una charla más amena

**--**

**En el apartamento de Yusuke**

Todos se encontraban en la sala viendo la televisión, cuando tras meditarlo por unos momentos dijo Kuwabara

-Creen que Yukina esté bien? Me refiero que a un lugar como Makai…pues-

-Claro que lo está, amigo- respondió Yusuke- Lucía muy contenta al poder vivir al lado de su hermano

-Aún no puedo creer que esos dos sean hermanos- dijo Kayko, mientras tomaba el control y apagaba la televisión. Se recostó en el hombro de Yusuke- Son tan diferentes-

-Y yo no puedo creer que nunca me lo dijeran- repuso molesto Kuwabara

-Sentimos no habérselos dicho antes pero fue una orden de Koenma, cierto Kurama- dijo Yusuke mirando a su amigo, quien observaba fijamente al vacío

-Kurama?- dijo Kayko al ver que Kurama no parecía prestar atención a la conversación

Kuwabara se acercó y agitando su brazo delante de los ojos de Kurama dijo

-Tierra llamando a Minamino... Estás ahí?-

Kurama se sobresalto y regresó a la realidad y pudo observar como sus amigos lo miraban atentamente algo desconcertados. Y dijo

-Ah… si, claro… Cómo estará Yukina?-

-Amigo pues en qué piensas? Ya no hablábamos de eso- dijo Yusuke extrañado

-No en qué? Sino en quién? Verdad Kurama?- agregó Kayko y le guiñó un ojo a Kurama

Kurama la miró, cerró sus ojos, sonrió y dijo

-Kayko, no pienso en nada ni en nadie-

-Sí pero…- trató de protestar Kayko pero el sonido del reloj de pared dando la hora no la dejo continuar

-Pero que bien se la ha de estar pasando Botan- dijo Kuwabara- Ya son las10-

-Las 10?- gritó Kayko quien se puso de pie rápidamente y comenzó a jalar a Yusuke- Vamos, llévame a mi casa… mis papás me van a matar, les dije que llegaba 9 y media. Vamos-

-Tranquila- dijo Yusuke poniéndose de pie- Ahorita llegamos-

-Pero no alcanzaré el último camión y la casa está muy lejos como para irnos caminando-dijo casi llorando Kayko

-No se preocupen, vamos en mi carro- dijo Kurama mostrando unas llaves

-Carro?- dijeron asombrados Kayko y Kuwabara

-Cierto, el que te regaló tu madre?- comentó Yusuke

-Así es, porlo del concurso de ciencias de hace 2 meses- dijo Kurama apenado

-Mira, mira… que guardadito te lo tenías- dijo Kuwabara

-No me gusta usarlo mucho, por lo que se lo dejo a mi madre para que ella lo use, de todos modos no estoy acostumbrado a él- dijo Kurama

-Pues hoy fue una suerte que te lo trajeras- dijo Yusuke

-Cierto, pero por favor ya podemos irnos!- gritó Kayko abriendo la puerta del apartamento

-Vamos todos, yo también quiero un aventón- dijo Kuwabara tomando su chaqueta- Quede en llegar temprano, Seyriu no me lo va a perdonar- sonrió Kuwabara aunque sus ojos mostraban el miedo que le tenía a su hermana

Salieron Kayko, Kurama, y Kuwabara, y cuando Yusuke tomó sus llaves de la repisa para cerrar

-Oh no!- dijo Yusuke

-Que pasa?- preguntó Kayko

-Botan olvidó sus llaves- dijo Yusuke mostrando otro juego de llaves del departamento -Lo siento, Kay, no puedo ir-

-Yusuke…- dijo irritada Kayko, pero pronto cambió su semblante y sonrió- Ya sé… Kurama se puede quedar a esperarla cierto?-

-Qué?- dijo Kurama

-Sí, amigo. Tu madre no dirá nada si te quedas. Anda quédate y avísale a tu madre que dormirás aquí- agregó Yusuke

-Pero…- trató de excusarse Kurama, mientras Kuwabara le quitaba las llaves

-No te preocupes, lo cuidaremos bien-dijo Kayko y comenzó a caminar jalando a Yusuke

-Claro amigo, ya me dieron mi licencia de conducir- sonrió Yusuke y le arrojó las llaves del departamento a Kurama

El no perdía de vista a los 3 chicos al desaparecer detrás de la puerta del elevador que se cerraba y no podía evitar pensar que eso era una mala idea

--

Al terminar la cena, hacía más de una hora, Leon había llevado a Botan a una heladería para compensarle aquel helado que aún le debía. Cerca de ahí, estaba el parque municipal, y Botan le propuso caminar un rato para disfrutar su helado. En verdad se la estaba pasando de lo mejor y no quería que la cita terminara.

-Así es- decía Leon- Ese año mis padres habían decidido decirle a Sophie que Santa Claus no iba a ir más a la casa, porque ya estaba grande y otros niños pequeños necesitaban más de esos regalos, y pues esto desilusionó mucho a mi pequeña hermana, y yo no lo encontré justo ya que ella aun era pequeña como para aceptar que Santa Claus ya no la visitara por lo que decidí prepararle una sorpresa

-Qué hiciste? – preguntó Botan curiosa

-Pues… la víspera de Navidad, me disfracé de Santa Claus- Botan dejo escapar una leve risa- De verdad… y me puse de acuerdo con unos amigos para que ellos comenzaran a arrojar los regalos por la chimenea cuando yo hiciera mi acto de presencia ante Sophie-

-Que lindo! Y cómo salió todo?-

-Como era de esperarse, todo nos salió mal- sonrió Leon

-Por qué?- preguntó Botan y prestó total atención al chico

-Pues para empezar el traje me quedó grande, y no podía caminar sin dar tropiezos… después cuando llegué a mi casa, miré por la ventana que daba a la sala, donde estaba la chimenea y por suerte estaban ahí mis papás con mi hermana retocando el árbol. Entonces cuando decidí entrar, noté que la ventana estaba cerrada y no pude hacer nada… por lo que les hice señas a mis amigos para que bajaran de la azotea, porque la sorpresa se iba a cancelar, pero mi amigo Mark, pensó que esa era la señal para comenzar a aventar los regalos y los arrojaron, entonces miré nuevamente por la ventana para haber si aun, de esa manera, podía alegrar a mi hermana… pero no podía creer lo que pasaba… mi hermana y mi madre gritaban desesperadas y mi papá desesperado se acercaba a la chimenea con una manta… esa chimenea que por tantos años había permanecido apagada, estaba prendida, ya que mamá había pensado que sería buena idea… por lo que los regalos conforme iban cayendo salían de la chimenea en llamas…-

-Botan no puedo evitar reír a carcajadas al imaginarse la escena que le describían, mientras veía a Leon desconcertado ante la actitud de la chica… Minutos después de soltar tanta risa…

-Lo siento- aun sonreía Botan- Lo siento- decía tocando su estómago que comenzaba a dolerle por la risa

-No hay problema, ese día mi padre casi me deshereda porque casi provoco un incendio en la casa… Debiste ver su cara de enfado-

-Y tu hermana que dijo?

-Después de apagar la alfombra de la sala, y de un gran regaño de parte de mis padres para mí y mis amigos, mis padres decidieron que cenáramos y olvidáramos todo… cuando nos dirigíamos al comedor… Sophie me detuvo y me quitó la barba. Me sentí muy mal, porque no había salido como lo había planeado y sentía que la había decepcionado… pero para mi sorpresa ella me jaló hacia ella y me dio un gran beso en la mejilla y yo le pregunté que por qué lo hacía, si todo se había arruinado, a lo que me contestó:

"_Gracias… con esto lo entendí todo… Navidad no se trata solo de recibir regalos… sino de hacer felices a los que queremos, lo hiciste por mí verdad, hermano? "_

Me sentí mejor al ver que ella había entendido el porque lo había hecho, así que la cargué, le di un beso en la frente y la llevé a que cenáramos- y Leon se quedó pensativo

Botan había dejado de reírse, y observaba tiernamente a Leon¿qué tenía ese chico que la cautivaba, Leon la miró y le sonrió

-Cómo ves? La historia loca de un terrible Santa Claus, que solo consiguió quemar los regalos-

Botan volvió a reír, y no pudo evitar acercarse a él para golpear su brazo en tono de juego y agregó

-Pero un Santa muy lindo-

-Lo sé, Lo sé- dijo él haciendo reverencias.

Ambos rieron… segundos después las risas desaparecieron… ahora los dos se miraban directamente a los ojos.

-Botan… eres una chica grandiosa- dijo Leon

-Gracias… pienso lo mismo de ti- contestó Botan

Siguieron mirándose. Entonces… un fuerte repiqueteo de las campanas de un reloj que se erguía a la mitad del parque hizo que Botan dejara de mirar a Leon.

-Pero si ya son las 11… Es algo tarde- dijo ella

-No hay problema… vamos de regreso a la limosina y en unos minutos estamos en tu casa- sonrió Leon

--

Kurama miró el reloj… eran casi las 11. Había avisado a su madre que llegaría tarde… pero no tanto. Ni Yusuke ni Botan habían regresado. Tras encargarse de un asunto, salió del departamento y cerrando con llave, decidió esperar en el vestíbulo del edificio.

--

La limosina se estacionó en la esquina de la cuadra. Bajaron Leon y Botan, él le daba indicaciones al chofer de que lo esperara porque iba a llevar a Botan. Caminaron a la entrada del edificio. Ya en ella, antes de abrir la puerta

-Leon, ha sido una noche fascinante… me divertí mucho- dijo Botan

-Yo también Botan- dijo Leon y tomó la mano de la chica- Sabes algo… desde que te conocí inmediatamente supe que eras una chica muy especial… me permites decirte algo?-preguntó apenado

-Claro- dijo Botan

Leon lo pensó por unos segundos y besó la mano de ella que aún tenía en las manos de él. Se acercó y le murmuró al oído

-Botan… hoy he descubierto que estoy totalmente enamorado de ti-

El chico se separó y miró a Botan, ella lo observaba con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa ante ese comentario. Leon tomó la otra mano de Botan y juntando ambas

-Botan, me gustaría que fueras mi novia-

-Qué?-

-Así es-

-Pero…yo…no puedo-

-Por qué? Ya tienes novio?-

-No, claro que no, pero yo no puedo enamorarme-

Leon sonrió

-Me encantas, Botan… Piénsalo bien-

La miró. Lentamente se acercó y la besó tiernamente en los labios

Botan no supo qué hacer…Sólo recibió el beso… Al terminar Leon dijo

-Piénsalo por favor… Te veo en la escuela-

Y Leon dio media vuelta de regreso a la limosina

Ya algo alejado… Botan murmuró mientras veía a Leon subir al automóvil:

-Desearía poder enamorarme pero mi procedencia me lo impide…Cuánto lo siento Leon-

-Parece que terminaron muy bien- dijo una voz detrás de Botan

-Ku…Kurama…- dijo sorprendida Botan -Qué haces aquí tan tarde?-

-Te esperaba- dijo fríamente Kurama y extendió sus manos y le dio las llaves – Ahora me voy- y le dio la espalda

-Pero espera… estás enojado?

Kurama se detuvo, respiró profundamente, volteo a verla y le sonrió

-Claro que no, Botan. Que pases buenas noches y que descanses- dijo él

-Gracias… Por todo, Tu también descansa- dijo Botan

Kurama la miró por unos instantes.

- Adiós- y se alejó

Botan lo observó y lo vio desaparecer al dar la vuelta en la esquina

Entró en el edificio. Estaba realmente muy cansada. Llegó al departamento justo cuando el teléfono sonaba. No podía abrir la puerta. Se activó la contestadora. Logró abrir, pero ya habían colgado. Revisó el mensaje. Era de Yusuke

-Botan, Kurama, he decidido quedarme en casa de Kuwabara. Mañana los veo… ok?-

Botan por un instante se sintió un poco sola…y reflexionó…Por qué no se habría quedado Kurama? Tenía tanto que contarle a su amigo…

Cerró la puerta con cerrojos. Entró al cuarto y fue directamente al baño, se cambió y se puso la pijama. Salió del baño, bostezó y se sentó a su cama… no podía dejar de pensar en aquél día en que se había convertido en guía espiritual…

"_Para ser un guía espiritual es necesario sacrificar cosas importantes para poder recibir sus poderes" _decía Koenma a una gran cantidad de gente que estaba en una sala del mundo espiritual_ " Deben renunciar a todo tipo de sentimiento propio de los humanos…incluido el amor" _al decir eso, muchos salieron de ahí.

Botan en aquel momento no había entendido porque se negaban a renunciar al amor… pero ahora lo entendía… No podría querer a Leon nunca… pero debía haber una solución…

Al tratar de levantar la cobija para recostarse, se topó con algo inesperado en su almohada.

Había una hermosa rosa roja junto con una nota

_Botan:_

_Espero que te hayas divertido en tu cita de esta noche._

_Leon parece ser un chico agradable, espero de corazón que todo funcione entre ustedes._

_Hoy te extrañamos mucho…Nos hiciste falta…_

_Te dejo una rosa, que aunque no es de tus favoritas, te la doy con mucho amor_

_Tu amigo Kurama_

Ella sintió un dolor en su estómago… algo como un vacío… No logró entender porque, pero lo olvido mientras tomaba la rosa y la olía. Tenía una dulce y exquisita fragancia, no muy común en las rosas, pero sabía que ésta era especial porque venía de Kurama.

Fue por un vaso de agua, y colocó la rosa en el, y la puso sobre la mesita de noche, junto a su cama. La observó por unos momentos y se recostó. Después de pensar en los eventos extraños de esa noche, logró conciliar el sueño, pero pensando en algo que daba vueltas en su cabeza

" _Qué siento realmente por él?"_

NOTA: La comida que pidieron Botan y Leon lo saque de la carta de un restaurante francés, espero y la traducción se aproxime a lo que trate de que ordenaran jeje

Hola! Espero les esté gustando el fic. Gracias por los reviews que me dejan, realmente me alientan a continuar con la historia… Ojalá sigan pendientes con la historia, ya que espero subir pronto más capítulos. Cuídense y continúen dejando reviews y si algo no les gusta háganmelo saber para mejorar la historia. Los veré pronto con el 4to de Un Ángel de Amor


	4. Celos, Deseos y Algo más

CAPÍTULO IV

_Celos, Deseos y Algo más…_

A la mañana siguiente…

Toc, Toc, Toc

Alguien tocaba fuertemente la puerta del departamento de Yusuke

Toc, Toc, Toc

Botan abrió los ojos. Vio su despertador, eran las 9:17 am

Quién podría estar afuera molestando tan temprano un sábado en la mañana?

Botan se levantó aun muy cansada y molesta. Observó por la mirilla "Por que?" pensó Botan desesperada por querer dormir un poco más. Quitó los seguros y abrió la puerta.

-Kayko…-murmuró Botan

-Buenos días, Botan- dijo Kayko y entró al apartamento dirigiéndose al comedor- He traído algo para desayunar- la chica puso unos recipientes en la mesa y se sentó observando a Botan

-Kayko es muy temprano sabías?- se acercó bostezando y se sentó junto a su amiga

-Lo sé- y sacó un termo de una bolsa que llevaba- Por eso traje café- y Kayko sonrió –Quiero saber cómo te fue anoche?-

-A eso viniste?-preguntó Botan frunciendo el entrecejo

-Pues claro… anoche me fui como a las 10 y aún no llegabas… supongo que te fue muuuy bien con Leon- dijo Kayko arqueando las cejas. Botan sólo se limitó a sonreír

-Pues sí, estuvo muy bien la cita y… dónde está Yusuke?

-Qué?- preguntó Kayko molesta- Yo preguntándote por Leon y tu me sales con Yusuke… ay Botan… pues seguramente aun esté dormido junto con Kuwabara. Ese par duermen hasta el mediodía los sábados…-

-Dichosos ellos- murmuró Botan, y Kayko la fulminó con la mirada por un instante

-Y sólo se levantan a comer… si no fuera por eso, dormirían todo el fin de semana- agregó Kayko. Botan sonrió al ver la cara de Kayko al quejarse de su novio.- Pero bueno… cuéntame todo, amiga-

Botan acercó unos platos y cubiertos para comer y comenzó a contarle sobre su cita. Media hora después…

-Entonces te pidió que fueras su novia?-

-Sip- dijo Botan mientras levantaban sus trastes y se fue a la cocina

-En serio? Y qué le vas a decir? Espero que aceptes, ya que él…-

-No puedo aceptar-

-Por qué?-

-Yo no puedo ser su novia si no lo amo-

-Botan… el noviazgo no se trata de amor- dijo Kayko. Botan la miró molesta- Bueno, si se trata de eso pero, el noviazgo es para conocerse mejor en muchos aspectos y si eso es lo que buscamos para nuestras parejas, pues entonces, nos enamoramos conforme pasa el tiempo- dijo sabiamente Kayko

-Entonces crees que debería aceptar?-

-Pues sí-

-No lo sé… me gustaría consultarlo con Kurama-

-No creo que sea buena idea, Botan-

-Por qué? El se ha vuelto mi mejor amigo-

-Ay Botan…- suspiró Kayko

-Qué?-

-Si no quieres lastimarlo… será mejor que no le consultes algo así-

-No entiendo…Por qué me dices eso?-

-Olvidalo que te dije ahorita… mejor sí habla con él… yo no soy la que debe decírtelo- terminó diciendo Kayko

---

El fin de semana pasó muy rápido y sin ningún tipo de sobresaltos. A excepción de que Botan no había podido hablar con Kurama debido a que su mejor amigo, había salido de la ciudad, para visitar el rancho de su padrastro… Tendría que esperar hasta el lunes en la tarde para hablar con él

---

El lunes, al término de sus clases, Botan se dirigió a la biblioteca, lugar en el que había quedado de verse con Kurama

A los 10 minutos, él llegó. Se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla y salieron de la escuela.

-Y para qué me querías ver?- preguntó Kurama, caminando por la acera junto a Botan

-Eres mi mejor amigo y me gustaría consultarte algo- Botan bajó la mirada

-Adelante- sonrió dulcemente Kurama

-Pues… sé que no has convivido mucho con Leon

-Ajá… continúa-

-Y pues quisiera saber qué piensas tú de que yo pudiera hacerme… su novia?- dijo esto último casi en un susurro. Botan notó que ya iba caminando sola… miró sobre su hombro y vio a Kurama parada sin moverse unos metros atrás de donde ella se encontraba -Kurama?-

Él se acercó y continuaron caminando

-Lo siento… me sorprendió tu comentario-

-Yo también me sorprendí cuando me lo pidió…-dijo Botan aliviada, pensando que su amigo la entendía… que equivocada estaba Kayko- Crees que deba aceptar su propuesta?-

-Tú… cómo te sientes con él ?- preguntó tímidamente el chico

-Pues es un chico lindo - decía Botan y miró al cielo- y me gusta estar con él y que platiquemos de todo un poco- sonrió la chica

-Ah… y conmigo?- se aventuró a preguntar Kurama

-Qué?- se detuvo en seco Botan… cómo se atrevía a preguntar tal cosa su amigo?

-Sí… quiero saber cómo te sientes al estar conmigo?-

Botan lo meditó por un momento, no quiso que hubiera malos entendidos y contestó

-Creo que me siento igual-

- Botan, eso es porque nosotros… no podemos enamorarnos…-

Botan lo miró por unos instantes y recordó a Koenma diciendo lo mismo

Kurama la miró y pudo notar la frustración en los ojos de Botan ante esa respuesta. No quería mentirle… pero tampoco quería perderla…

-Pero… por qué?-

-La única diferencia entre humanos y seres sobrenaturales como nosotros… es el amor- comenzó a decir Kurama mientras se acercaba y abrazaba a Botan – El amor es algo que solo los humanos experimentan para compensar los males que hay en su mundo… nosotros despreciamos ese maravilloso don… por el tener poder… un poder que llega a corromper-

-Pero… yo pensé que podría haber una solución o algo así para…-

-Lo siento Botan… pero no lo creo- Kurama notó la tristeza en la mirada de su amiga – Pero si tanto es tu deseo de estar con él…pues puedes aceptarlo… pero –

-Lo sé- dijo Botan

Guardaron silencio por varios minutos… Sin darse cuenta habían llegado ya al edificio donde vivía Botan… Botan después de pensar más sobre el asunto, sonrió y dijo

-Ya sé-

-Ya sabes que?-

-Olvídalo… Creo tener una solución… Nos vemos después-

Besó a Kurama en la mejilla y entró en el edificio dejando a Kurama desconcertado

----

Al día siguiente… Después de terminar las clases y evitar a sus amigos…

Botan había llegado al mundo espiritual realmente muy animada… Iba en busca del ahora Rey Koenma. Tenía que hacer algo con respecto a su vida amorosa.

Llegó a la puerta que conducía a la oficina de Koenma y para su sorpresa notó que había una secretaria.

-Eh… Buenas tardes- dijo confundida Botan

-Buenas tardes bienvenida a Reikai… Puedo ayudarla en algo?-

-Sí… creo que sí… podría hablar con el Sr. Koenma. Soy Botan, guía espiritual de Yusuke Urameshi-

-Ah sí claro… pero el Rey Koenma ahorita está en junta… si gustas esperar…-

-Tardaran mucho?

-No lo creo-

-Entonces lo espero- le sonrió Botan a la secretaria

**----**

**15 minutos después**

Se escuchó la voz de Koenma resonara por todo el lugar

-Srita Misumi… Necesito la lista de decesos de las siguientes semanas-

La secretaria acomodó unos cuantos papeles y de un cajón sacó una pequeña libreta morada que Botan conocía muy bien, ya que era similar a la que le era entregada cada vez que cumplía con la tarea de llevar a los muertos a su destino final.

La joven secretaria se puso de pie y a punto de entrar a la oficina, la secretaria volteó a mirar a Botan

-Enseguida le aviso que está aquí- y entró

Botan, nerviosa, formulaba las palabras que estaba a punto de decirle a Koenma

Al cabo de unos instantes, la voz de Koenma se volvió a escuchar

-Mi querida Botan…Adelante, puedes pasar-

Botan dudo por unos segundos, pero se armó de valor y entró.

Encontró a su joven jefe sentado sobre la mesa observando un enorme y antiguo libro. La secretaria estaba frente a él sentada en otra silla chocando la libreta que había sacada unos minutos antes de su cajón.

-Srita Misumi… está segura que esta lista está bien?-

-Claro, Sr. Su padre, el rey Enma dejo todo arreglado para los próximos 3 meses-

-No puedo creer esto… Es tan difícil ver esto- repuso Koenma triste y algo enojado

-Sr. …- dijo Misumi y señaló a Botan

-No te preocupes, ella también está dedicada a la muerte prematura… Botan acércate y siéntate por favor- dijo aún muy serio Koenma

-Sí, gracias- y Botan se sentó en la otra silla junto a la Srita Misumi

-Creo que has llegado en muy buen momento… Aquí tengo la lista de los occisos de estas dos próximas semanas- dijo Koenma mientras Misumi le entregaba a Botan la pequeña libreta morada- Como podrás ver, es una situación difícil la que se presenta este próximo viernes…- Koenma se detuvo al ver que Botan no había abierto la libreta- Qué sucede, Botan? Por qué no abres la libreta?-

-Hay algo que quiero pedirte antes de continuar con esto-

-Qué es?-

-Quiero sentir, poder vivir los sentimientos que los humanos disfrutan… quiero enamorarme… por eso te pido… que me hagas humana-

La Srita. Misumi dirigió su mirada a otro lado y Koenma tranquilamente dijo

-Srita. Misumi, podría dejarnos solos?- la secretaria asintió y salió de la oficina

-De qué estás hablando Botan?-

-Quiero ser humana-

-Creo que estar tanto tiempo en el mundo humano te ha hecho daño… Tal vez fue mala idea darte tanta libertad… Sabes que no es posible para los seres del mundo espiritual el amar-

-Lo sé… Kurama me lo explicó pero quiero ver si no puedes hacer algo con respecto a esto… en verdad quiero ser humana-

-No puedo… tendrías que…-

-Estoy consciente de que tengo que dejar mis poderes y todo lo que eso implica- Botan suspiró y agregó- Koenma… vengo a presentarte mi renuncia-

-Botan… estás segura? No quieres hacer esta última misión, antes de tomara algún tipo de decisión-

-No, ya lo pensé y creo que si voy a dejar atrás el mundo espiritual, empezaré por no realizar esta misión- dijo Botan y puso la libreta morada encima del escritorio de Koenma

Botan guardó silencio. Koenma la miró y le sonrió. Al instante se transformo en el adolescente humano que Koenma era en el mundo humano. Se acercó a ella y le puso su mano sobre su hombro.

-Mi querida Botan… realmente te vamos a extrañar-

-Estoy muy feliz… Gracias – dijo Botan y se levantó para abrazarlo

-Ya no podrás volver aquí… No podrás ver a los fantasmas y por consiguiente ya no serás guía de Yusuke… Ahora serás humana. Deseo que encuentres lo que estás buscando-

Koenma tocó la frente de Botan. Ella se sintió muy tranquila y cerró los ojos. Una cálida nube blanca la envolvía y la llevaba al mundo humano

Llegó a la habitación que compartía con Yusuke y se recostó porque se sintió mareada después de ese viaje, al poco rato se quedó dormida

A lo lejos se escucho a Koenma en un murmullo

- Espero y no te arrepientas de tu decisión, Botan-

---

Sonó el despertador a las 7:00 am. Botan abrió los ojos, se estiró y apagó el reloj. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y aún algo adormilada vio a Yusuke profundamente dormido. Decidió no despertarlo todavía. Entró al baño, abrió la llave del lavabo, enjabonó su cara y manos y se enjuagó. Vio su reflejo en el espejo. Observó cuidadosamente su rostro

No se sentía diferente en nada ahora que era humana

" Y si Koenma me engañó?" se preguntaba " Si es así… Lo mato.."

Salió del baño, sacó algo de ropa y al sentarse nuevamente en la cama, instintivamente volteó y miró la rosa que tenía sobre su mesita. A pesar del paso de los días, la flor aún conservaba intacta su belleza y su fragancia

"Kurama" pensó Botan. Al instante, Botan sintió dentro de ella una extraña sensación, era el mismo dolor de estómago que ya había sentido antes, pero ahora se había vuelto mucho más fuerte y unido a él sintió una enorme emoción y nerviosismo.

" Qué sería todo aquello? Sentimientos?"

-Sí!- gritó Botan muy alegre. Al oírse su voz por toda la habitación, Yusuke abrió los ojos sobresaltado, la vio y murmuró algo que sonaba como: " Cinco minutos más" y se volvió a recostar

Botan apenada rió en silencio, preparó la ducha, lista para lo que sería un grandioso día.

---

A la hora del almuerzo, Botan le contó a Kayko sobre su petición a Koenma y su reciente sueño hecho realidad, mientras que Yusuke, Kuwabara y Kurama iban por su comida

-Y cómo te sientes? -preguntó Kayko

-No sabría decirte, son tantas cosas, pensamientos dentro de mi cabeza, pero sobretodo mucha confusión-

-Suele suceder, y más a la edad que tenemos, pero lo importante, esta decisión tuvo algo que ver con Leon?

-No, creo que no, creo que ser humana era mi deseo surgió hace tiempo… al conocerlos y tratarlos… y pues la propuesta de Leon solo me hizo sentar cabeza en lo que quería… Tal vez él si influyó en todo esto- sonrió pícaramente Botan

-Pues de eso hay que asegurarnos- dijo Kayko y se sentó bien, y bajó su mirada

-De qué?- preguntó Botan

-Hola Botan- dijo una dulce voz a sus espaldas

Botan giró bruscamente para ver a Leon, pero no pudo sostener el equilibrio y cayó de la silla. Rápidamente trató de ponerse de pie pero no se dio cuente y se golpeó la cabeza con el filo de la mesa.

-Auch!- dijo Botan mientras trataba de calmar el dolor de cabeza. Leon le extendió su mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pie

-Estás bien?- preguntó Leon

-Creo que sí- repuso Botan y miró a Leon. Kayko los miraba atentamente. No cabía duda que Leon y ella se gustaban

Segundos después. Leon puso sus manos sobre el rostro de Botan. Sus manos eran cálidas y la tocaban gentilmente. Con su dedo pulgar acarició su mejilla y se acercó tímidamente a ella

" La va a besar" pensó Kayko mirando la escena y al parecer no era la única que ahora observaba a la pareja

" Me va a besar… Por fin… podré sentir un beso" pensó Botan y se sintió sonrojarse

-Botan- dijo Leon

-Sí?-

Y para sorpresa de las amigas, Leon giro lentamente el rostro de Botan y observó por encima de la sien de Botan

-Creo que necesitas ir a la enfermería –

-Qué?- dijeron Kayko y Botan al mismo tiempo

-Sí- dijo Leon y paso su mando sobre la sien de Botan y se la mostró con algo de sangre- Parece que te has dado un buen golpe- sonrió Leon

-Botan- dijo Kayko y se acercó a su amiga

-Estoy bien- dijo y se sintió algo mareada. Pasó su mano por su sien y vio la sangre…

Y se desmayó al observar la sangre.

Leon la rodeó con sus brazos y dijo

-Hay que llevarla a la enfermería –

-Es lo mejor- dijo Kayko

-No te preocupes Leon, yo puedo llevarla- dijo fríamente alguien a sus espaldas

Leon volteó y miró a Kurama. Él lo miraba con una exagerada seriedad

-No hay problema, yo la llevo-

-Insisto… Yo voy a llevar a Botan a la enfermería- dijo molesto Kurama

Ambos se desafiaban con la mirada. Eso le confirmaba a Kayko el interés de Kurama hacia Botan y no solamente como amigos. Leon pareció sobresaltarse… Los ojos de Kurama brillaban de furia, dejando ver un extraño resplandor propio de Youko.

Kuwabara lo había notado también…Algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir...

Fin del capítulo

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola de nuevo! Gracias por los ánimos sonya-chan17 , y aunque sean pocos los reviews continuare la historia para que aunque sea ustedes sepan que ocurrirá con este triángulo amoroso que se ha formado jeje.

También agradezco a **Lucyandez **por continuar leyendo este loco fic.

Cuidense y los veré en el proximo capítulo


	5. Estrellas: Testigos de Un Amor Sincero

CAPÍTULO V

_Estrellas:_

_Testigos de Un Amor Sincero_

-Amigo Leon- dijo Yusuke acercándose y tomando a Kurama del hombro – deja que Suichi la lleve… Yo…necesito hablar contigo-

Leon miró a Yusuke y después mirando desafiante a Kurama, dijo

-Podemos hablar cuando regrese… ahora tengo que llevarla a la enfermería- y alzando a Botan, salió de la cafetería

Kayko no supo que hacer, así que evitando la mirada de Yusuke y sus amigos, salió detrás de Leon, mientras todos en la cafetería observaban al grupo de amigos desde el momento en que había intervenido Kurama.

-Y ustedes que miran? – dijo Kuwabara tratando de hacer que la gente de ahí dejara de mirarlos.

Kurama giró y quitándose la mano de Yusuke de su hombro, dijo

-Por qué interfieres, Yusuke?- dejando escuchar el tono molesto de Youko Kurama

-Debes controlarte amigo… no quieres que Youko lastime a alguien o sí?- dijo Yusuke

-No me importaría con ese tipo- dijo fríamente Kurama, aunque sus ojos habían regresado a la normalidad, dejando atrás a Youko

-Calma Kurama- dijo Kuwabara – Qué te ha hecho el tipo?-

-Cállate Kuwabara- dijo Kurama y salió de la cafetería

----

En la enfermería…( Situada en otro edificio diferente al de la cafetería)

-Qué sucedió?- preguntó la enfermera mientras Leon recostaba a Botan en una de las camillas disponibles de ahí.

-Se golpeó la cabeza con el filo de una mesa de la cafetería- dijo Kayko

-Por el golpe se desmayó?-

-No…el desmayo vino después- dijo Leon

-Entonces déjenme hacerle una revisión completa- agregó la enfermera

-Claro- dijeron Kayko y Leon

-Pero pues para eso, muchacho, necesito que te retires- dijo sonriendo la enfermera

-Oh sí… Lo siento- dijo Leon apenado, saliendo de la enfermería

Al cerrar la puerta, Leon se sentó en una banca de una pequeña sala junto a la enfermería, que era algo así como una sala de espera. Suspiró y tras meditar unos segundos, sonrió y posó su mirada en el largo pasillo por el que había entrado… Pudo observar que alguien se acercaba

-Minamino…- y Leon se puso de pie

---

Dentro del consultorio de la enfermera…

-Solo fue una pequeña cortada, ya la limpie- decía la enfermera a Kayko y a Botan, quien acababa de recuperar el sentido y estaba ya sentada en la camilla- Para el dolor de cabeza, tómate este par de pastillas y te recomiendo que vayas a descansar-

-Gracias- dijo Botan y extendió su mano

-Déjame llenarte un justificante y lo podrás entregar mañana, para que ahora te retires a tu casa ya que sí fue un golpe bastante fuerte- y la enfermera se acercó a su escritorio al fondo del cuarto, dejando a las chicas con cierta privacía.

-Ya mejor? – preguntó Kayko

-Claro, solo que me sorprendió ver la sangre- sonrió apenada Botan

-Y eso que eras guía espiritual-

-Lo sé… es lo más humillante- dijo Botan - Por cierto… y Leon? Seguramente debe pensar que soy una tonta-

-No lo creo… Ya que él te trajo muy preocupado-

-De verdad?-

-Sip, aunque debo decirte que no era el único- dijo Kayko y guiño un ojo a Botan en tono de burla

-De qué hablas?-

-Pues podría decirse que hubo…pues cierto altercado entre Leon y Kurama-

-Ku…Kurama… pero… Por qué?-

-Ay Botan… yo ya te lo había dicho…pero antes de cualquier cosa… dime qué sientes al estar con Kurama? O que piensas de él? Dime- preguntó Kayko

-Pues…- comenzó a decir Botan algo desconcertada ante esa pregunta, ya que lo mismo le había preguntado alguna vez el mismo Kurama – Me siento segura… Con una enorme confianza como para permanecer platicando por mucho tiempo sin aburrirme… Es un chico muy agradable, atento, amable, algo serio pero muy simpático y gracioso, es confiable y tiene algo que…- Botan se sorprendió y rió

-Que pasa?- preguntó Kayko

-Estaba a punto de decir que tenía algo que lo hacía muy guapo y atractivo jeje Que tonta!- aseguró Botan sonriendo pero al ver la cara de seriedad de Kayko- Verdad?-

Kayko se sentó junto a su amiga y comenzando a sonreír la abrazó muy emocionada

-Lo sabía, Lo sabía… Estás enamorada de Kurama-

-Qué?... Claro que no…Cómo voy a sentir algo por Kurama si a mí me gusta Leon… Además solo somos amigos-

-Estás segura de eso?

-Así es-

-Pues que mal- dijo Kayko y fingiendo no darle importancia, se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a Botan y comenzó a observar un diploma de la enfermera que se encontraba colgado en la pare- Por que déjame decirte, amiga, que tú sí le gustas a Kurama-

Botan se quedó boquiabierta. No sabía que decir. Era verdad lo que le decía Kayko? Pero él mismo le había dicho que los demonios no podían querer.

-Kayko… yo…-

Botan fue interrumpida por la enfermera que acababa de regresar a su lado

-Aquí tienes- y le dio un papel – Vete con cuidado

Botan le agradeció y salió del consultorio en compañía de Kayko

-Quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó Kayko

-No… tú todavía tienes clases… No te preocupes yo me puedo ir sola- dijo Botan

-Claro que no te irás sola- dijeron detrás de ellas-

-Kurama!- dijeron ambas

Él les sonrió

-Vas a tu casa?- preguntó el chico

Botan se sonrojó al recordar lo que le había dicho Kayko, y afirmó con un movimiento de su cabeza y enseñó el justificante

-Al parecer, me han dado la tarde libre-

-Oye… no viste a Leon… se supone que estaba aquí afuera- dijo Kayko

-No… No lo vi- dijo Kurama y esquivó la mirada de Kayko

Ante esto Kayko se sintió haciendo mal tercio, y tratando de darles un empujoncito

-Miren la hora… se me ha hecho tarde para Embriología… Entonces Kurama… te la encargo mucho. Nos vemos- dijo Kayko mientras se alejaba. Botan y Kurama la observaban irse, cuando Kurama se volvió a mirarla y no se dio cuenta cuando Kayko movió sus labios y le dijo a Botan : _SUERTE_! Y levantó su dedo pulgar animando a su amiga. Botan no pudo evitar sonreír nerviosa, apareciendo en su cabeza una gota, signo de que estaba apenada.

-Nos vamos?- dijo Kurama

-Claro… pero espera… tú también tienes clases. Quédate, yo me siento bien, no tengo nada, de verdad, hasta creo que caminaré un rato por la ciudad para despejarme un poco- aseguró la joven

-No… No tengo clase… Laboratorio lo cancelaron. Te gustaría compañía por tu caminata?- dijo Kurama sonriendo

Botan no podía negarse ante aquella bella sonrisa y ese par de ojos

-Está bien… pero antes… hay que ir por algo de comer… me muero de hambre-

Y ambos salieron.

---

Durante el segundo receso…

-Por qué interferiste hace rato, Urameshi?- dijo Kuwabara sentándose junto a Yusuke y Kayko

-Creo que era lo mejor, noté un extraña brillo en los ojos de Kurama, un brillo propio de Youko Kurama y pensé que podría perder el control de un momento a otro-

-Yo también lo noté pero… aun no entiendo por qué se comportó de esa manera Kurama?- dijo Kuwabara

-Pues porque Kurama está celoso- afirmó Kayko mientras comía una galleta de chocolate

-Celoso? De quién? Por qué?- dijo Kuwabara confundido

-De Leon. Kurama siente algo especial por Botan- dijo Yusuke

-Qué?- gritó Kuwabara

-Lo sabías?- pregúnto Kayko a su novio

-Sí, hace un par de semanas Kurama me lo ha confesado- dijo Yusuke cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos como dándose importancia

Aunque duró poco su alegría

-Tonto!- dijo Kayko golpeándolo en el brazo

-Kayko! Por qué me pegas? Sabes que tienes la mano bastante pesadita- dijo Yusuke, sobando su brazo

-Por que te lo mereces… Leon le pidió a Botan que fuera su novia. Ella al pensar que no podía sentir nada por nadie, le pidió a Koenma dejarla ser humana. Y ahora que lo es, está confundida porque no sabe a quien quiere. Si a Leon porque le pidió ser su novia, o a Kurama a quien aprecia y por quien se preocupa más que con un amigo. Y si tú le hubieras dicho antes… nada de esto estaría pasando-

-Leon le pidió que fuera su novia?- preguntó Yusuke- Va a ver ese infeliz… no debe meterse con mi hermanita…- y volvió a recibir otro golpe- Tu también Kuwabara…-

-Tonto, eso no es lo importante ahorita… Cómo es eso de que Botan ya es humana? Explícate Kayko- dijo el chico sin darle importancia a las quejas de Yusuke

-Pues Koenma la dejó ser humana, claro renunciando a su cargo como guía espiritual-

-Y no hubo algún tipo de problema con eso?- preguntó Yusuke

-Al parecer no… pero ahora ella debe darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por Kurama… Porque como tú y yo sabemos, éstos ya los tenía desde antes de conocer a Leon- dijo mirando a Yusuke

-Kurama? En serio?- preguntó Kuwabara

-Sí, sé que ella lo quiere más que a un amigo… lo digo por experiencia-

-?- quedaron desconcertados Kuwabara y Yusuke

-Piensa y siente por Kurama lo mismo que que yo siento y pienso de tí- dijo apenada la chica

Yusuke la miró sorprendido, con un toque delicado tomó la barbilla de Kayko y la observó fijamente a los ojos. Tomó la mano de ella y

-Kayko… eres lo mejor en mi vida-

-Yusuke…- susurró Kayko y lo besó

Kuwabara apenado miró a otro lado cuando

-Siento interrumpir – dijeron detrás de ellos y dejaron de besarse

-Hola Leon- dijo Kayko sonrojada

-Lo siento- dijo Leon

-No te preocupes, que sucede?-

-Nada…sólo quería preguntarte dónde puedo encontrar a Botan… hacer rato tuve que irme pero pues regrese a al enfermería después de laboratorio y pues me dijeron que se había ido-

-Disculpa Leon, pero le recomendaron que fuera a descansar a su casa-

-La dejaste ir sola?- dijo preocupado Leon

-No, ella se fue con…-

-Con Suichi- agregó Yusuke

-Ah… cierto… Minamino- dijo Leon tocando su barbilla- Se me había hecho raro que no asistiera a la prueba de Microbiología- dijo molesto

-Tuvieron examen? – preguntó Kayko desconcertada

-Sí, no sabían? Hoy empezamos los parciales-

-Pero si son hasta la próxima semana- dijo Kuwabara

-Pues no… nosotros por los laboratorios, empezamos antes, para tener el mismo tiempo para estudiar que los demás-

-Entonces… Minamino no se presentó?- preguntó Yusuke

-No… Pero bueno, saben… los dejo… disculpen nuevamente la interrupción (y le sonrió a Kayko)… Yusuke si no hay problema puedo pasar esta noche a ver como sigue Botan?-

-Claro, sí… no hay problema-

-Esta bien…Nos vemos- y se alejo

-Adiós- dijo Kayko

Los tres amigos se miraban fijamente, ese no solía ser el comportamiento de Kurama, nunca les mentiría a sus amigos…

---

Comenzaba a ocultarse el sol. En un parque a las afueras de la ciudad se encontraban un par de amigos platicando amenamente recargados sobre un puente de piedra que unía al parque con un jardín botánico.

-Claro que recuerdo… fue muy gracioso ver caer a Kuwabara en el otro estadio después del hechizo que hizo con él Shishiwakamaru- dijo Botan riendo

-Lo sé... aunque fue difícil el torneo, no podemos negar que nos divertimos mucho- dijo Kurama.

Ella asintió y se miraron a los ojos. Kurama esquivó su mirada y miró el agua que pasaba por debajo del puente. Notó un brillo en el agua y alzó su mirada, observando al cielo. Las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer.

-Mira Botan… la primera estrella de la noche… pide un deseo-

-Deseo? No creo que pueda pedir nada, ahorita soy muy feliz-

-Ah sí? Y por qué?- la miró fijamente

-Hay algo que quiero contarte-

-Adelante, dime-

-Pues después de nuestra platica, pensé en algo y fui a ver a Koenma

-Koenma? Sucedió algo malo?-

-No…bueno sí…sí paso algo… pero es algo bueno. Tengo tantas ganas de que lo sepas… Le pedí a Koenma que…-

-Buenas noches, jóvenes. Disculpen pueden darnos la hora?- dijo un anciano que se acercó acompañando de su esposa

-Sí- dijo Kurama- Son las 7- y sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, jovencito- dijo la señora tomando la mano de su esposo- Es bonito ver que aún este lugar alberga a los novios-

-Ah no… nosotros no…- estaba por decir Kurama, cuando Botan, lo tomó de la mano y dijo

-Claro… es un lugar tranquilo y hermoso para compartir con el ser amado, cierto corazón?- dijo Botan viendo firmemente y Kurama lo entendió

-Tienes razón, amor- agregó Kurama, siguiéndole la corriente a su amiga

-Ambos hacen una linda pareja- dijo el hombre- Me recuerdan mucho a mi esposa y a mí cuando éramos más jóvenes. Aquí veníamos siempre a platicar y justo en este puente le dije que la amaba y que nunca la dejaría ir- y el hombre, besó la mano de su mujer- y como verán nunca lo hice-

-Ay Samuel- dijo la mujer- No me apenes frente a los chicos… mejor ya vámonos para que tengan algo de privacidad- y dieron media vuelta, alejándose y despidiéndose.

-Adiós… Mucho gusto- dijo Botan sonriendo- Que lindos! No crees Kurama?-

-Sí-

-Me gustaría algún día estar así con alguien-

-Botan-

-Sí?- Y Kurama señaló sus manos. Aún se estrechaban las manos

-Ups… Lo siento me deje llevar- dijo Botan y lo soltó

Kurama hizo un gesto de dolor

-Qué sucede?- preguntó Botan

-Nada- contestó Kurama y cubrió la mano que acababa de soltar Botan con la otra

-A ver déjame ver- dijo ella, y volvió a tomar su mano. La miró con detenimiento, y observó en el dorso de ella, pequeñas pero bastantes cortadas que sangraban- Qué te pasó?-

-No lo sé… Tal vez ahorita me raspé con el puente-

-Estás seguro? Por que varias de ellas parecen estar cicatrizando, o sea, que el golpe no es de ahorita-

-No lo creo- dijo Kurama y vio su mano- Olvídalo, mejor dime algo… por qué les dijiste a esa pareja que tu y yo éramos novios?- y se subió al puente, para tomar asiento

-No lo sé… creo que si fuéramos algo más que amigos, nos veríamos lindos- sonrió inocentemente Botan imitando a su amigo y también logró sentarse

-Eso crees?-

-Por supuesto…además la historia del puente fue muy bonita y romántica… Tal vez traiga a Leon aquí-

-Leon…-

-Sí… es un lugar bonito y me gustaría que lo conociera-

-Entonces… quiere decir que le vas a decir que sí?-

-Es lo más probable, ya que ahora no hay nada que me lo impida-

-De qué hablas?-

-Eso era lo que te quería comentar. Koenma cumplió mi deseo de ser una humana por completo-

-Qué? Pero Por qué?-

-Porque yo se lo pedí… Creí que me ibas a comprender y a felicitar por mi decisión-

-Lo hiciste por Leon?-

-Sí… No… No lo sé… Pero eso no importa. Lo que importa es que ahora estoy muy feliz por poder sentir… y para serte sincera… me gustaría poder sentir otro beso… bueno sería el primero ya que los anteriores nunca los he sentido-

-Botan… un beso es una expresión enorme del amor que puedes llegar a sentir por alguien especial. Sin ese sentimiento, el beso no vale. Sientes algo así de especial por Leon? Porque si así fuera no tenías porque haber ido con Koenma, ya que solo el verdadero amor iba a despertar en ti ese deseo de amar y ser amada y hacerlo realidad.- la voz de Kurama sonaba molesta

Botan guardo silencio. No sabía que contestarle a Kurama. Para ser sincera con ella misma, Leon no había sido quien había despertadado ese deseo… había surgido mucho antes de conocerlo.

Botan se veía confundida

-Contesta- insistió Kurama, pero ella seguía sin poder decir nada- Lo ves… A eso me refiero… Un beso transmite tus sentimientos, y si no está segura de lo que sientes… Por favor no busques un beso sólo por sentirlo- terminó diciendo con una visible molestia y decepción en su rostro

-Por qué me hablas de esa manera?- preguntó Botan sintiéndose ofendida- Qué tienes Kurama? Nunca te habías comportado así conmigo-

-Pues lo siento, pero es la verdad-

-Crees? A ver dímelo tu… Has besado de la manera en que lo describes?

-No- titubeo Kurama

-Entonces? No tienes nada que criticarme-

-Pero siempre hay una primera vez…y con el lugar perfecto, con un ambiente propicio pues…-

-Sí claro… como este puente? Lleno de recuerdos amorosos? Y así iniciarías una relación como la pareja de hace rato? Pues con esa actitud, no creo que lo logres Kurama-

Pero parecía que el chico no le había prestado atención en eso último, parecía meditar y entonces mirándola dijo

-Exacto… este es un lugar perfecto- Kurama

Él bajó del puente. Se puso frente a Botan. Se miraron a los ojos.

-Te lo voy a demostrar- dijo él y

-Qué haces Kuram…- trató de decir Botan al ver como Kurama ponía sus manos en el rostro de ella y la acercaba hacia él ...

Pero era demasiado tarde…

Kurama se encontraba besándola

Botan cerró sus ojos al sentir una calidez recorrer su cuerpo que la embargaba de diversos sentimientos… pero ninguno ajeno… ya los había sentido antes… pero no en ese grado, ese grado que le provocaba una enorme alegría. Los labios de Kurama eran suaves, con un ligero toque de humedad, lo que provocaba una gran satisfacción a Botan al rozarlos con sus labios. Botan se desconcertó más al sentir cómo las manos de Kurama bajaban hasta su cintura. Él la cargó por un momento, para bajarla del puente y tenerla a su lado, ambos de pie, aunque en ningún momento rompió con aquél mágico beso.

Botan no sabía que hacer, ahora que Kurama la estrechaba a su cuerpo y la abrazaba tiernamente. Botan no resistió más e instintivamente correspondió al abrazo y al beso, peor ahora de una manera mas llena de pasión.

Al cabo de unos minutos… Botan se separó lentamente de Kurama, no lo quería hacer, pero era más importante tomar un poco de aire…Abrió sus ojos y pudo ver aquél verde esmeralda que tanto quería… ahora lo entendía pero…

-Botan… yo…- dijo Kurama, pero Botan puso su mano sobre los labios de él

-Por favor… no digas nada- y tras mirarlo unos segundo, dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando totalmente desconcertado a Kurama

---

Mientras salía del parque, Botan recordaba ese intenso beso en el que ambos se habían dicho lo que nunca se había expresado con palabras durante todos esos meses. Esta enamorada de Kurama? Movió su cabeza tratando de sacar esa idea. Pero fue inútil. Pasó sus dedos por su boca, pensando en ese beso.

No podía con eso y se echó a correr a su casa

---

Del otro lado del parque…

- Botan… - murmuró Kurama- …_Estoy enamorado de tí_…-

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola! Soy yo de nuevo… Una disculpa enorme, por tardarme tanto en subir este capítulo, pero con lo de mi inscripción de la escuela, no tuve mucho tiempo de escribir, pero buenas noticias, el fic está terminado solo es cuestión de irlo subiendo por capítulos jeje. Ojalá les guste este capítulo me sentí inspirada y algo enamorada se nota? ; D

Bueno espero verlos en el 6to capítulo, para saber que hará Botan con todo esto que vivió, y saber cómo fue que Kurama se lastimó su mano. Cuídense… Dejen reviews please


	6. Permanecerás en mí

Del otro lado del parque…

-- Botan… - murmuró Kurama- _Estoy enamorado de tí_…-

-----

Capítulo VI

_Permanecerás en mí_

--Hola Yusuke… puedo pasar?- dijo Leon a la entrada del departamento

-- Claro, adelante- y lo dejó entrar

--Hola Leon- dijo Kayko

--Kayko… hola- dijo sonriendo Leon, y preguntó- y Botan?-

--Amigo… nosotros nos preguntamos lo mismo- contestó Yusuke invitándolo a sentarse en el sillón.

--QUÉ!- dijo Leon, y continuo parado junto al sillón en el que ya estaba Yusuke abrazando a Kayko

-- Al parecer no ha llegado- dijo Kayko y volvio a invitarlo a que se sentara con un movimiento de su mano

-- Pero… estará bien?- preguntó preocupado Leon tomando asiento- Deberíamos ir a buscarla-

-- No me preocupo… ella está con Suichi- dijo Yusuke

-- De cualquier manera… ya fue bastante tiempo… no creen… tal vez paso algo o…- decía Leon cuando fue interrumpido al escucharse unas llaves en la cerradura del departamento.

Se abrió el departamento y entró Botan y fue directamente a la cocina sin percatarse del invitado en su casa.

-- Hola! Lo siento… se… se me hizo tarde- dijo ella, abrió el refrigerador, saco una botella de jugo, se sirvió en un vaso de vidrio y al voltear a ver a Yusuke se sorprendió

-- Leon… qué haces tu aquí?-

El chico se puso de pie y acercándose…

-- Estás bien, vine a ver cómo seguías-

-- Estoy bien… gracias por preocuparte- sonrió Botan

-- Y Suichi?- preguntó Kayko

Botan se sonrojó y tomó un sorbo del vaso

-- No… No lo sé-

-- Creí que él estaba contigo- dijo Yusuke

-- Sí… pero ya no… jeje – dijo Botan bajando su mirada

-- Pues que sucedió?- preguntó Kayko preocupada

Botan la fulminó totalmente con los ojos, dándole a entender que no era bueno responder a eso, ya que estaba Leon ahí. Kayko lo comprendió y apenada se puso de pie y dirigiéndose a Leon

-- No quieres nada de tomar-

-- No, gracias… Botan veo que estás bien… te gustaría que fuéramos al cine o a cenar?- dijo Leon

-- Gracias por la invitación… pero tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión… vengo algo cansada y Suichi me invitó a comer- dijo Botan

Leon guardó silencio y después de unos minutos…

-- Está bien… bueno me voy- y se dio la media vuelta, abrió la puerta y cuando estuvo a punto de salir…-- Ahora comprendo por qué Minamino perdió su beca de excelencia al tener una materia reprobada… ustedes saben por haber faltado hoy al examen de Microbiología … Nos vemos mañana- Y Leon salió, cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

Botan guardó silencio y notó como Yusuke y Kayko se miraban de manera sospechosa

-- Es cierto? Kurama ha faltado a una prueba hoy?-

La pareja se miro nuevamente

-- Díganme-

-- Eso parece- dijo Kayko

-- Así es… Hoy que nos dijo Leon… fui a buscar a su profesor de Microbiología… y pues Kurama ha reprobado el laboratorio… El Dr. Kane es algo especial, y no le dará oportunidad a Kurama de presentar de nuevo ya que pues… los vió irse juntos… así que sí ha perdido su beca-

El silencio se apoderó nuevamente de la habitación por unos instantes. Luego Botan dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y tomó sus llaves

-- A dónde vas Bo..- no terminó de preguntar Yusuke… Botan se había salido.

-----

Botan caminaba cabizbaja por la ciudad

-- Por qué, Kurama?- pensaba. Estaba muy decepcionada y molesta, aunque sobretodo se sentía culpable por que por ella, él había decidido faltar a tan importante examen. Y comenzó a sentirse muy confundida… él le había mentido

"Ese beso" "También habría mentido con el beso" "Estaría jugando"

No como podía pensar eso… él nunca haría algo así… pero le había mentido… Eso no se lo perdonaría… Por qué ahora se sentía tan insegura?

Se detuvo… había llegado a los suburbios … Buscó la casa 701. Llegó a la entrada.

Suspiró y tomo valor suficiente para tocar el timbre. Comenzó a sentirse muy nerviosa. Se abrió la puerta y ella sonrió

-- Buenas noches, Sra. Shiori- dijo Botan

-- Botan! Hola hija, gusto en verte por aquí… Cómo has estado?-

-- Muy bien, señora, y usted?-

-- Ya mejor, aunque Suichi se preocupa demasiado por mí… Pasa, Botan… Para que platiquemos un rato-

-- Ay Sra. Shiori… me encantaría pero vengo a buscar a Suichi… Es algo importante- dijo sonriendo Botan

-- Ah sí claro, permíteme- dijo la Sra. – Suichi, Suichi… Tu amiga Botan ha venido a buscarte -

Los nervios volvieron a atacar a Botan cuando escuchó a alguien bajar por las escaleras.

-- Botan… sucede algo?- dijo Kurama al ver a la chica en la puerta de su casa

-- Podemos hablar?- dijo Botan, un tanto seria

-- Por supuesto- Kurama tomó una chamarra gris- Ahora regreso, madre- y el joven besó a su madre en la mejilla

-- No hay problema hijo- contestó la Sra.

-- Me dio gusto saludarla Sra. Shiori… Que pase buenas noches- dijo Botan despidiéndose

-- Igualmente, Botan- y la Sra. cerró la puerta

Botan dio media vuelta y vio a Kurama. Él le sonrió. Ella se sintió mal anímicamente. Dejó de mirarlo y comenzó a caminar. Kurama desconcertado se apresuró a alcanzarla

-- Botan… Estás molesta por lo que sucedió hace rato en el parque? Si es así te pido una disculpa… no era mi intención incomodarte…-

-- No, no es eso- contestó ella

-- Entonces? No entiendo… Qué es lo que sucede?- preguntó preocupado Kurama

-- Por qué me mentiste?-

-- Qué?-

-- Creí que éramos buenos amigos… no tenías por qué mentirme-

-- De qué estás hablando?... Botan yo nunca te he mentido-

-- Lo ves… lo estás haciendo de nuevo-

-- No entiendo… a qué te refieres? Explícame porque no enti…-

-- Hoy tenías un examen importante y no te presentaste-

Kurama no dijo nada. Sólo miraba a Botan. Segundos después

-- Lo hice por ti… No podía dejarte que te fueras sola-

-- Eso es muy tonto… Yusuke me ha contado que el profesor te ha reprobado y que...-

-- Lo sé… y no me importa-

-- No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando- gritó Botan alterada- Tus estudios están primero-

-- Claro que no- dijo Kurama y tomó las manos de Botan- Estás tú primero-

Botan cerró sus ojos y movió negativamente su cabeza. Estaba a punto de llorar

-- Yo no quiero que por mi culpa, fracases en tus estudios. Yo pude haberme ido sola-

-- A mí me preocupa tu salud – dijo Kurama y besó una de las manos de Botan.

Botan se soltó de Kurama y molesta le dijo

-- Pues tú no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí… no somos nada mas que amigos-

-- Me gustaría que fuéramos algo más… porque en el parque pude sentir que sientes lo mismo que yo-

-- Pues te equivocas…fue una confusión de mi parte-

-- No lo creo ya que…-

-- Que no lo entiendes… Que lo del parque… no ha significado nada para mí! – gritó ella

Kurama entornó sus ojos

--Pero qué dices?-

-- Lo que escuchaste…. Yo no siento nada por ti… y sinceramente creo que nunca lo haré-

-- Es por Leon?-

-- Así es… Ya somos novios-

-- Eso no puede ser… no me lo habías dicho-

-- Porque… lo acabo de decidir… León acaba de estar en la casa y lo hemos formalizado-

Kurama la miró fijamente

Botan sintió un enorme dolor dentro de ella al ver la cara de tristeza de Kurama… Si él sentía por lo menos la mitad del sufrimiento que ella experimentaba, entonces Kurama estaba deshecho.

Nada la habría preparado para lo que estaba a punto de vivir

-- Me alegra que hayas tomado una decisión – dijo Kurama- No sé que decir… mas que…- su voz se quebró al decir- No sabes el rencor… la envidia… y sobretodo el odio… que estoy sintiendo hacia Leon en estos momentos-

El corazón de Botan se rompió en 1000 pedazos al ver que los ojos verde esmeralda que tanto amaba iban perdiendo el brillo de alegría que siempre los acompañaban, por unas lágrimas que Kurama inútilmente trataba de contener.

Kurama dio media vuelta y dijo

-- Adiós … mi querida Botan- alejándose con paso firme y apresurado

-- Qué he hecho? – dijo Botan y dejándose caer de rodillas comenzó a derramar lágrimas… que al cabo de unos minutos se volvieron un llanto incontrolable.

-- Te he perdido Kurama- sollozó Botan

"QUE GRAVE ERROR, HE COMETIDO AL QUERER SER HUMANA…" "HE PERDIDO A MI MEJOR AMIGO"

-- Mañana regreso a Reikai y me olvido de todo y de todos- susurró Botan, poniéndose de pie y regresando a su casa

fin del capítulo

-/-/-/-/

Una disculpa enorme por tardar tanto en publicar, pero la escuela ha estado un tanto pesada, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo que aunque es algo corto, está impregnado de sentimientos encontrados entre la pareja principal, y que es vital para el desenlace de esta historia

REVIEWS PLEASE


	7. Tarde para amar

CAPÍTULO VII

_Tarde para amar_

Botan entró en el departamento. Cerró la puerta buscando no hacer ruido para no despertar a Yusuke. Se detuvo a la mitad del camino y comenzó a sollozar nuevamente. Cubrío su rostro con sus manos.

--Botan...qué pasa?--preguntaron

Ella levantó su vista y vió en el sillón la silueta de alguien.

--Yusuke--le sonrió--qué haces levantado a estas horas y sobretodo qué haces sentado en la oscuridad?--la chica se acercó.

--Estaba esperándote...Qué sucedió con Kurama?--preguntó Yusuke.

--Mi amistad con él ha terminado--contestó Botan y volvió a sonreír, sólo que ahora unas lágrimas brotaban y corrían lentamente por sus mejillas--Y lo que no entiendo es porqué me ha afectado tanto--

La voz de Botan temblaba. Yusuke conmovido se acercó y la abrazó.

--Tranquila Botan--dijo Yusuke.

--No lo entiendo, jamás pensé que podría terminar una amistad así--

--Botan...lo tuyo con Kurama no era amistad--

La joven desconcertada miró a Yusuke.

--Así es Botan...entre ustedes no podía existir una amistad...Kurama te quiere mucho má sque una simple amiga...y tu sientes igual--

Botan repentinamente se enfureció y se apartó de Yusuke.

--Porqué todos me dicen eso? Yo no veo a Kurama como algo más que amigos--

--Estás realmente segura? Porque eso no es lo que dicen tus ojos--

--No me molestes con esas cosas Yusuke, a mí me gusta Leon--

--Eso no puedo negarlo, pero...--

--Sabes algo...ya no quiero seguir hablando de ésto, estoy muy cansada...--dijo ella y se dirigió al cuarto.

--Pero Botan, tienes que darte cuenta que...--

--Yusuke!...Buenas noches--dijo Botan y cerró la puerta del cuarto. Ella se cambió de ropa, cepilló su cabello y lavó sus dientes. Al estar en el baño, escuchó a Yusuke entrar a la habitación. Botan se sintió realmente apenada y decidió ira disculparse. Volvió a escuchar la puerta, ella asomó su cabeza y notó que la cobija y la almohada de Yusuke no estaban. Lo entendió todo. Yusuke se había molestado y había decidido no compartir el cuarto con ella. Esto provocó a Botan un nuevo malestar, pero no físico, mas bien era sentimental. Regresó al baño y se sentó en la orilla de la tina. Tras reflexionar un poco más sobre lo acontecido esa noche, decidió irse a dormir al escuchar los ronquidos de Yusuke. Apagó las luces, se cobijó y cerró los ojos.

"MAÑANA PLATICO CON ÉL"

--------

A la mañana siguiente, el despertador de Botan había sonado hacía 20 minutos. Decidió no despertar a Yusuke, sino hasta las 8, y así poder hacer las paces. Ya arreglada, salió del cuarto. Para su sorpresa, Yusuke no estaba. Ella desconcertada lo buscó pero no lo encontró. Notó que su mochila no estaba, por lo que se apresuró para llegar a la escuela y buscar a Yusuke.

--------

En el primer receso se encontró a Kayko.

--Kayko...no has visto a Yusuke?--

--Hola Botan...sí, él está en el auditorio presentando una exposición de Contabilidad--

--Me tenía preocupada...ya que él no suele madrugar--sonrió Botan.

--Lo sé...pero llegó 20 para las 8 y su presentación era a las 7 y media--

--Está bien...--

--Oye...supe lo de Kurama... Lo has visto?--

--No...además no creo que tenga muchas ganas de verme--

--Botan...yo creo que...--

--Kayko...nodigas nada...él es mi amigo y no puedo engañarme a mí misma, por eso...en el segundo receso...hablaré con Leon--

Kayko no se atrevió a preguntar sobre el tema y mejor invitó a Botan una ensalada de frutas.

--------

Faltaban 10 minutos para que terminara la clase de Legislación. Botan buscaba la manera de decirle tantas cosas a Leon. Solo 5 minutos.¿Dónde podría encontrarlo?. Sonó la campana. Parecía que su pregunta había sido escuchada y respondida. Al salir del salón...

--Botan...--

--Leon...cómo estás?--

--Muy bien...eh...te gustaría que platicáramos un rato en la jardinera?--

--Claro...de hecho te iba a proponer lo mismo--

Leon le ayudó con su mochila, caminaron hasta el jardín central y se sentaron.

--------

--Tengo que irme--dijo un muchacho a una joven.

--Pero Yusuke...no debes faltar a tus clases--

--Kayko...esto es urgente--

--Pero él no...--

--Lo sé...yo te aviso qué pasó--

--Ve con cuidado--

--Lo haré--y el joven besó a la chica en la mejilla.

------

--De qué querías hablar?-- dijo Leon

--Me gustaría que empezaras tú primero- dijo apenada Botan

-- Pues me preguntaba si ya tienes respuesta a mi propuesta-

--Sí, la tengo-

-- Y?-

-- Te quiero y estimo demasiado Leon-

-- Pero...-

-- Yo no puedo aceptar tu propuesta... Lo lamento muchísimo de todo corazón-

Leon sonrió y tomó a Botan de la mano y la besó dulcemente

-- Ese Minamino tiene mucha suerte-

-- Mi decisión no tiene que ver con K... Suichi- trató de explicar Botan

-- Claro que sí- sonrió Leon - A mí no me lo puedes negar. Lo comprendí todo anoche-

-- Anoche? De qué hablas?-

-- Así es, ayer aun esperaba al chofer cuando te vi salir y... discúlpame pero te segué... Te vi algo alterada y como ya era de noche, tenía que ver que nada te pasara. Y fue cuando los ví y entendí muchas cosas-

-- Te refieres a que me viste con Suichi?-

Leon asintió tristemente

-- Pero... nosotros solo somos amigos... y nos peleamos por una tontería como cualquier par de amigos-

-- Tal vez la pelea fue por algo sin mucha importancia... pero pareció que a ambos les afectó demasiado... Sobre todo a tí... Una persona no llora de tal manera por un simple amigo-

-- Eso crees?-

-- Claro... tal vez no te diste cuenta antes pero tus actitudes y gestos hacia Minamino son de alguien que está enamorado-

Botan no supo que decir. Tendría razón Leon? Ella amaba a Kurama? Sí... claro que lo amaba... era algo que ya no podía ocultar... eso explicaba esos sentimientos que florecieron con aquél beso.

Botan suspiró extrañamente aliviada

-- Ahora me siento mas mal contigo, Leon-

-- Pero por qué?-

-- Pues porque creí que entre tu y yo podría haver habido algo muy lindo-

-- Y lo hay Botan... Tu amistad significa mucho mas de lo que jamás pensé-

Los ojos de Botan se llenaron de lágrimas

-- Ay, Leon a tu lado hubiera podido aprender a quererte como lo mereces-

Corrió una lágrima por la mejilla de Botan. Leon tiernamente acarició su mejilla y limpió la lágrima.

--Ya no espero que llegues a quererme, ahora sólo buco verte sonreír y que seas feliz con quien realmente amas...Vé y búscalo--dijo Leon

Botan vió a Leon. Notó en sus ojos una sinceridad absoluta, por lo que Botan se acercó y besó en la mejilla a Leon.

--Gracias!--y Botan se echó a correr al auditorio.

Ya sin poder verla, Leon murmuró:

--Kurama...hazla feliz--

--------

Botan observaba a los alumnos de Contabilidad. Buscó a Yusuke pero no lo encontró.-- "Kuwabara"--pensó Botan y corrió a la cafetería.

--Kuwabara--

--Botan...qué sucede?--

--No has visto a Kurama?. Tengo que hablar con él, es muy importante--

--No vino hoy a clase--

--Qué?--

--Así es...la Dra. Hamilton me mandó llamar para ver qué sucedió, pero le dije que no sabía--

--Es muy extraño en él faltar a clases--

--De quien hablan?--

--Kayko...hablábamos de Kurama--contestó Kuwabara.

--Ah!--y ella se volteó.

--Por cierto, no has visto a Yusuke?-

-- Sí... no... no sé- titubeó Kayko

-- Kayko sabías que eres muy mala para mentir- dijo Kuwabara al ver a la chica ponerse muy nerviosa

-- Anda... dilo-

-- Está bien... Fue con Koenma a Reikai-

-- Reikai?- preguntó desconcertada Botan

-- Sí... le ha encomendado una misión muy importante... con Kurama-

-- Así que ahí está Kurama... Tengo que irme- a punto de correr, ella fue detenida por Kuwabara

-- Pero tú no puedes ir-

-- Por qué?-

-- Recuerda que ya no eres guía espiritual-

**--------**

**En la oficina del Rey Koenma...**

-- Debo decírselo- decía alterado Yusuke

-- No, eso nunca... ella renunció a ese derecho el día que me pidió ser humana-contestó Koenma

-- Pero tengo que hacérselo saber... tal vez ella sea de ayuda- replicó Yusuke

-- No lo sé- dudó el rey

-- Por favor... ellos dos se han unido últimamente, tal vez tenga una pista-

-- Está bien... aprecio mucho a Botan y a Kurama por lo que romperé las reglas y haré todo lo posible para que esto no suceda-

-- Gracias Koenma... Me voy-

-- Yusuke, espera... Toma-

-- Cierto... Adiós-

--------

Al salir de clases, cerca de las 6 de la tarde, Botan, Kayko y Kuwabara se encontraban en el departamento Urameshi

-- Esto es muy frustrante!- gritó Botan

-- Hemos buscado por toda la habitación y no hay ningún tipo de artefacto de detective espiritual- dijo Kayko

-- Sin alguno de ellos, no puedo ir a Reikai- dijo Botan

-- Tranquila... en mi casa tengo un antiguo relor que me diste hace unos años- dijo Kuwabara

-- Kuwabara!... y hasta ahora se te ocurre decirlo. Pudimos habernos ahorrado mucho tiempo- gritó Kayko

-- Quieren que lo traiga?- preguntó asustado el chico

-- Pues claro, tonto!- gritó Botan a punto de golpear a su amigo

Kuwabara salió al instante de la habitación. Kayko sonrió al verlo tan asustado. Miró a su amiga y notó su desesperación

-- Botan... cálmate, hay más tiempo que vida. Pronto podrás hablar con él- dijo Kayko

-- Eso espero- dijo desanimada Botan

Y sonó el teléfono...

Ambas se miraron, pero ninguna contestó... se activó la contestadora

-- Yusuke... buenas tardes... soy la Sra. Shiori Minamino... me preguntaba si no sabes algo de mi hijo... ya que anoche no regresó a la casa... Tal vez puedas preguntarle a Botan... Yo sé que a veces se queda con ustedes... pero suele avisarme... por favor si saben algo... les agradecería que se comunicaran conmigo... Bueno... Gracias-

Y colgaron

Botan se quedó petrificada. Sabía que algo malo podía haber pasado. Rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta. Iría a buscarlo. Kayko la miraba sin saber que hacer.

Al abrir la puerta

-- Yusuke...- dijeron ambas

-- Botan... tenemos que hablar- sentenció seriamente Yusuke

-- Lo sé... pero será en otro momento, tengo que buscar a Kurama- dijo Botan tratando de salir del departamento

-- Pues de él es de quien quiero hablarte- dijo deteniéndola del brazo el chico

-- Que pasó? Sabes dónde está?- preguntó Botan

-- No lo sé... supongo que en su casa... pero...- decía Yusuke

-- No... la Sra. Shiori acaba de hablar y él no ha ido a su casa desde anoche- dijo Kayko, incluyéndose a la conversación

-- Eso es terrible... ahora dificulta más mi misión- dijo Yusuke en un cierto tono desesperado

--Tu misión? Baka! Tal vez Kurama esté pasándola mal y tú... preocupándote por una estúpida misión... Consíguete otro compañero- dijo Botan indignada

-- No Botan... No comprendes... ese no es el punto- dijo Yusuke

-- Ay Yusuke... eres muy insensible... No ves que Botan está muy preocupada- dijo Kayko

-- No es insensibilidad!- dijo molesto Yusuke- Ella tiene que ayudarme porque... tengo que encontrarlo antes de medianoche-

-- Por qué?- preguntaron ambas jóvenes

-- Botan...- se acercó Yusuke- Necesito encontrar a Kurama porque... pues se supone... que esta noche... bueno... mañana en la madrugada...

-- Qué?... Qué va a pasar?- preguntó la joven

-- Pues el destino de Kurama es... fallecer-

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Fín del Capítulo

Hola! Soy yo de new jaja, por favor no me maten ante este drástico plan del destino pero creo que es bueno poner a sufrir a Botan por no darse cuenta a tiempo de sus sentimientos por Kurama ... y creo que va a ser muy tarde cuando lo encuentre.

Por favor dejen Reviews. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo


	8. Mientras haya vida Habrá esperanza

CAPÍTULO VIII

_Mientras haya vida… Habrá esperanza_

-- Pues el destino de Kurama es... fallecer-

------

Un silencio aterrador se apoderó de la habitación. Botan no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta noticia. Todo era confuso.

Al cabo de unos minutos… ella sonrió nerviosa.

-- Pero qué tonterías dices Yusuke? Que Kurama vaya a morir… eso no es posible- dijo Botan

Yusuke sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña libreta morada y se la ofreció a Botan.

Ella miró con recelo la libreta… Ya sabía lo que era. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero intentó contenerlas. Tomó la libreta y la abrió en la página que tenía un separador rojo y pudo leer:

" Youko Kurama --- Suichi Minamino

10- SeptiembreDeceso: 12:07 am

Accidente Automovilístico

Muerte Inmediata"

Botan sintió un intenso dolor en todo su cuerpo, al leer esas palabras. Ahora que había aprendido a amarlo, él se iba… y la dejaba sola.

-- Yusuke…- dijo Botan- Ayúdame… tengo que evitarlo… aunque yo sé que va en contra de toda regla-

-- Tranquila… por eso he venido a buscarte… Koenma quiere a toda costa que se evite este suceso-

-- Perfecto… tenemos que salir a buscarlo… son las 6:30 pm, contamos con casi 5 horas para encontrarlo… Así que vayamos- dijo Botan esperanzada.

-- Botan, tu busca en todos los lugares en los que pienses que él pudiera estar aquí en la ciudad, mientras yo busco en Makai, Kuwabara en Reikai y tú Kayko…-

-- Yo iré a buscarlo de nuevo a casa de su madre y luego regreso aquí por si se le ocurre venir y después nos reunimos para buscarlo juntos Kuwabara Botan y yo- contestó la chica

-- Muy bien… entonces manos a la obra- dijo Kuwabara

Botan salió rápidamente del departamento, seguida por Kuwabara , y a punto de salir Yusuke fue detenido por Kayko. Lo tomó del brazo y cuando él giró para encontrarse a Kayko, ella lo besó en la boca.

Yusuke se separó de ella

-- A qué se debió eso?-

-- A nada… solo para que sepas lo mucho que te amo-

Yusuke le regresó el beso y la abrazó

-- Kayko… eres lo mejor de mi vida… no sé que haría si estuviéramos en la situación de Botan y Kurama-

-- Afortunadamente no lo estamos… por lo que hay que ayudarlos a que nada malo suceda-

-- Tienes razón… Me voy…-

--Yusuke… Cuídate-

-- Lo haré…-

Y Yusuke salió del departamento.

----------

Las horas pasaban rápidamente, lo que provocaba que en Botan creciera una horrible angustia y una tremenda impotencia ya que tras haber recorrido los lugares que frecuentaba Kurama no habían encontrado ningún indicio de él.

-- Tal vez, podemos buscar en los hospitales- propuso Kayko

-- Pero, si a penas son las 11 pm- dijo Kuwabara

-- Lo sé, pero tal vez ya sufrió el accidente y pues…- Kayko guardó silencio y miró a Botan.

Ella trató de lucir calmada

-- Sí, tal vez esté ahí, vamos a dividirnos- propuso Botan.

-- Solo hay 4 hospitales, así que no habrá problemas—contesto Yusuke

Y los amigos se pusieron de acuerdo Kuwabara iba al hospital del sur, Kayko, al hospital de la entrada de la ciudad, Yusuke a la sala de emergencias del noroeste y Botan al hospital en el corazón de la ciudad.

----------

Botan llegó al hospital. Muy tensa entró en él y se aproximó a la recepción

-- Buenas noches- dijo casi susurrando Botan

La enfermera que atendía la recepción le sonrió

-- Buenas noches, la puedo ayudar en algo?-

-- Sí… eh… pues quisiera saber si no tiene registrado a… alguien que haya sufrido algún accidente automovilístico-

La mujer miró desconcertada a Botan y se puso algo seria

-- Pues sí… a decir verdad acaban de ingresar 3 pacientes… alguno es familiar tuyo?-

Botan sintió alivio y miedo a la vez

-- Eso es lo que quisiera saber… podría ver si hay algún Suichi Minamino registrado?- preguntó algo nerviosa

La enfermera volvió a sonreír para tratar de calmar a la chica y asintió.

Comenzó a verificar una lista de pacientes que tenía a su lado. Botan esperaba impaciente la respuesta de la enfermera. Miró un reloj de pared que estaba detrás del asiento de la recepcionista. Eran las 11:37 pm. Que tarde era!. Había perdido demasiado tiempo al dirigirse al hospital.

Miró nuevamente a la enfermera, quien al parecer volvía a revisar la lista. Ésta levantó la mirada y encontró los ojos de Botan.

-- Lo siento mucho, señorita… No hay nadie registrado con ese nombre-

-- mmm… podría checar con el nombre de Kurama?-

Volvió a mirar la lista

-- Lo siento… Tal vez esté en otro hospital-

-- Eso espero… Muchas Gracias-

Botan salió del hospital, miró su reloj. Eran las 11:46pm. Sin poder contener más el llanto, comenzó a llorar. No había logrado encontrar a Kurama.

De pronto sonó su celular. Botan rápidamente lo buscó en su bolsillo del pantalón. Tal vez era…

-- Botan?... Soy yo, Kayko-

-- Que sucede? Lo encontraste?-

-- Perdón Botan pero no…-

-- Yo tampoco… pero tal vez Kuwabara o…-

-- Botan… Kuwabara está conmigo… el tampoco pudo encontrar a Kurama… y …-

Botan colgó el teléfono.

No podía creer lo que sucedía. Sabía que Kayko iba a decirle que ni siquiera Yusuke lo había encontrado en Makai.

Se sentó en la banqueta. Había sido una tonta al haber renunciado a ser guía espiritual, así habría podido salvarlo. Si tan sólo no le hubiera dicho tantas mentiras la noche anterior… Cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

-- Botan?...- dijeron detrás de ella

Ella levantó su mirada ...

---------------

Hola de nuevo, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero la escuela me tuvo ocupada los ultimos meses... pero ahora he regresado y pronto conoceran el desenlace de esta historia. Ojala les haya gustado. Please dejen reviews.


	9. Dolor del Corazón

CAPÍTULO IX

_Dolor del Corazón_

Ella levantó su mirada

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-- Qué sucede? Estás bien?- le preguntaron.

-- No…- contestó Botan agachando su cabeza y comenzó a llorar

Él se sentó a su lado y la rodeó con el brazo

-- Te has peleado con Minamino?-

-- No, no es eso Leon-

-- Ahora sì explicame què sucediò aquella noche?- preguntó interesado el chico.

-- Pues… lo que sucedió…- y Botan comenzó a contarle lo que había sucedido la noche

anterior.

----------

Mientras tanto en el parque…

Kurama se encontraba observando con detenimiento el rìo que pasaba por debajo del puente, recordando aquel primero beso con Botan.

-- Ay Botan…- susurrò el chico y no pudo evitar sonreìr.

Pero su felicidad no durò mucho, al recordar porque no podìa estar junto a la chica que amaba.

_-- Es por Leon?-_

_-- Así es… Ya somos novios_-

-- Maldito, Leon- dijo Kurama y al tratar de apretar los puños sintiò un leve dolor provenir de

ellos. Casi lo habìa olvidado.

**FLASHBACK**

En la enfermería…

-- Minamino…- dijo Leon y se puso de pie.

-- Dònde està?- preguntò Kurama primero mirando a Leon y luego a la puerta de la enfermerìa.

-- No te preocupes, la està revisando la enfermera, y no parece ser algo grave- contestò Leon

-- Eso tù no lo sabes- dijo frìamente Kurama

-- Tienes algun problema conmigo, Minamino?- preguntò Leon

Kurama guardò silencio por un momento

-- A decir verdad, sì lo tengo- contestò el chico pelirrojo

-- Es con respecto al amor que le tienes a Botan verdad?-

Kurama se sorprendiò al escuchar esas palabras de parte del que se habìa convertido en su

"enemigo".

-- Còmo lo sabes?-

-- Se te nota amigo-

-- No soy tu amigo-

-- Disculpa… y sì, se nota que te gusta Botan-

-- Esto es màs que un gusto…-

-- Y entonces? Por que no le has dicho nada a ella?-

-- Eso es algo que a ti no te interesa saber-

-- Claro que me interesa… porque como tu tambien lo sabes… con este poco tiempo que he

compartido con Botan me he dado cuenta que ella es maravillosa por lo que me gustarìa que

fuèramos algo màs que amigos-

Kurama sintiò un enorme vacìo en el estòmago, pero no dijo nada.

-- Ademàs de que parece que nunca le diràs nada sobre el amor que le tienes-

-- Es por el bien de ella-

-- Estàs seguro? Yo pensarìa que tienes miedo a que te rechace y la pierdas como amiga-

-- Càllate, no sabes lo que dices- dijo Kurama quien empezaba a alterarse.

-- Entonces no le diràs nada cierto? Entonces creo que tengo el camino libre- agregò Leon.

Kurama no pudo mas y soltò un fuerte golpe hacia la pared. Mirò su mano y pudo notar que se

habìa lastimado seriamente.

-- Deberìas hablarle sobre todo ese sentir que le tienes- dijo Leon dirigièndose a la salida del

edificio – Y asì ella podrà seguir a lo que su corazòn le dicte- y saliò.

-- No me gustarìa verla lastimada…- susurrò Kurama – Con el pasado que tengo… no creo

merecerla- y fue interrumpido.

Botan y Kayko salìan de la enfermerìa

-Quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó Kayko

-No… tú todavía tienes clases… No te preocupes yo me puedo ir sola- dijo Botan

-Claro que no te irás sola- dijo Kurama a espaldas de las chicas.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-- Por què tuvo que elegirlo a èl?- susurrò nuevamente Kurama.

Suspirò lo màs hondo que pudo y observò el cielo.

**----------**

-- Y terminè dicièndole que tu y yo èramos… novios-

-- Y por què mentirle de esa manera?-

-- No lo sè, no lo sè… por tonta tal vez…-

-- En verdad creo que ustedes dos deberìan arreglar sus diferencias, si es que existen…

porque yo sè que ambos se ama… Anda ve con èl-

-- No sè dònde està-

-- Acabo de estar con èl, ahì està- y Leon señalo frente a ellos.

Botan dejó de mirar a Leon y observo. Còmo no se le habìa ocurrido antes. Frente a ella

estaba el parque en el que se habìa pasado aquella tarde tan maravillosa al lado de Kurama

Inmediatamente se puso de pie, mirò a Leon y le dijo:

-- Gracias!!...Por cierto que haces por estos rumbos?-

-- Solo ayudar…- sonriò el chico - Anda ve-

Y sin pensarlo 2 veces, Botan se echò a correr. Volviò a mirar su reloj.

Eran las 12:03 am. Corriò a toda prisa, y tuvo el presentimiento de dònde podrìa encontrarlo.

A mitad del parque se detuvo. Ahì estaba èl, A mitad del puente se encontraba Kurama. No lo

podìa creer. Podrìa evitar su muerte.

-- Ku… K…- Botan no podìa hablar… un nudo en la garganta se lo impedìa.

A lo lejos pudo observar que Kurama miraba su reloj y se daba cuenta de lo tarde que era. El

chico se separò del puente del que se encontraba recargado. Metiò sus manos en los bolsillos de

su chamarra azul oscuro y lo viò alejarse dirigièndose a la calle principal.

Botan moviò negativamente su cabeza. No querìa perder a Kurama. Comenzò a correr detràs de

èl.

12:05 am

Kurama salio del parque.

"Un poco màs" pensò Botan al estar a punto de alcanzarlo.

12:06 am

Kurama caminaba distraìdamente. Parecìa absorto en sus pensamientos. Cruzò la calle sin

siquiera voltear a los lados.

Solo Botan parecìa haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de un camaro rojo que se acercaba a

toda velocidad hacia Kurama.

"Un ùltimo esfuerzo" se dijo a sì misma Botan corriendo màs fuerte aunque sus piernas estaban

muy cansadas y no parecìan ayudarla en mucho.

Botan llegò a la calle

12:07 am

-- KURAMA!!!- gritò Botan

El chicò girò al escuchar esa voz tan familiar y la viò.

Pero unas luces llamaron su atención y dejo de mirarla para observar còmo el potente automóvil

se dirigìa hacia èl.

---------

Un sonido seco puedo escucharse…

Algo habìa sido golpeado…

El auto derrapò sobre el asfalto…

Al parecer, el conductor no habìa aplicado los frenos oportunamente…

La ciudad se envolviò en un gran silencio que se rompiò con un grito de angustia que erizaba la

piel.

Fin del Capìtulo

((((((((((notas de la autora))))))))

Gracias por los reviews. Ojalá sigan la historia hasta el final. Espero les haya gustado, bueno aunque las últimas líneas no son muy alentadoras verdad? pero sólo así se puede conocer el verdadero amor. Cuídense y los veo el próximo capítulo


	10. Una eternidad sin ella

CAPÍTULO X

_Una eternidad sin ella_

Un par de días después…

**En el hospital**

--- Parece que ya está despertando- dijo una voz femenina.

Kurama intentaba abrir sus ojos pero la luz intensa que entraba por la ventana lo lastimaba y se le dificultaba enfocar la vista.

Cuando lo logró pudo notar que todos sus amigos (Yusuke, Kayko, Kuwabara, Mukuro, Hiei, Yukina y Seiriu) se encontraban alrededor de la cama en la que estaba recostado… Aunque no vió a quien esperaba.

--- Cómo sigues? – preguntó Kayko y lo tomó de la mano

--- Bien… eso creo…solo algo adolorido--

--- Amigo… hay que mirar a ambos lados de la calle antes de intentar cruzarla—dijo Yusuke y le sonrió

--- Lo recordaré—dijo Kurama y agregó – Creí que no pensabas salir de Makai nunca más—

Hiei lo miró fríamente, y Mukuro lo tomo del brazo. Hiei respiró profundamente y le dijo

--- Pues la situación lo amerita… compañero—

Kurama se sintió un poco mejor al saber que contaba con el apoyo incondicional de todos los ahí presentes pero aun le hacía falta algo… Tras un largo silencio y miradas entre los amigos, se aventuró a preguntar.

--- Por cierto… dónde está Botan?—

Era extraño… Todos parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo ya que al escuchar la pregunta, todos habían bajado su mirada, o miraban a otro lado… Todos evitaban mirarlo.

--- Qué sucede?—dijo alarmado Kurama

--- Quién se lo va a decir?—dijo Kuwabara

--- Koenma había quedado de venir, pero aun no llega—preguntó Seiriu

---Yusuke…-- dijo Kurama—Dónde está Botan?—

Por primera vez, en todo el tiempo que conocía a Yusuke, éste jamás le había esquivado la mirada y ese día lo había hecho.

--- Kurama… Botan saltó delante del auto para salvarte—contestó Kayko

--- Que?...- y los miró a todos buscando una explicación--- Pero qué le ha sucedido?-

Nadie contestó.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Todos miraron hacia la entrada.

--- Oigan, chicos ! … quedaron que iban a esperarme antes de venir con…--

Kurama por fin podía ver a la mujer que tanto deseaba ver.

--- Kurama…-- susurró Botan quien se le dificultaba mantenerse en pie ya que se encontraba enyesada de su pierna derecha y llevaba consigo una muletas.

--- Siéntate—dijo Yusuke y le acercó una silla a la chica.

Kurama aun no había podido articular palabra alguna cuando…

--- Te hemos dado un gran susto cierto?—dijo Kuwabara – Todo ha sido idea de…--

--- Kazuma…-- dijo Seiriu en tono serio.

--- Botan… Cómo te encuentras?—preguntó Yukina

--- Muy bien… fue un simple rasponcito—dijo Botan y comenzó a reír alegremente.

--- Botan… nunca vas a cambiar—dijo una voz en medio de la habitación.

El Rey Koenma había hecho acto de presencia.

--- Sr. Koenma—dijo Botan

--- Hola!!!... Cómo se encuentran ambos?—pregunto el pequeño niño mientras se ponía cómodo en la cama, junto a Kurama.

--- Bien—contestaron al unísono Kurama y Botan

--- Perfecto… Todo salió perfecto—dijo el joven Rey

Kurama observó atentamente a Koenma

--- Es decir, que en verdad iba a morir?—

--- Así es, Kurama—

--- Pero… entonces… Por qué sigo aquí?—preguntó desconcertado el chico

--- Esto es gracias al profundo amor que existe en el corazón de Botan… fue lo que hizo que no lo dudara y se lanzara frente al carro para salvarte la vida—dijo Koenma

Kurama dirigió su mirada a Botan. Ella al notar su mirada, no pudo evitar bajar su rostro y sonrojarse levemente.

--- Pero yo pensé que para salvarle la vida a alguien… era necesario un sacrificio por parte de alguien cercano—comentó Seiriu

--- Esta vez fue diferente…-- aseguró Koenma—Ya que al saltar Botan, nunca se preocupo por ella misma, a pesar de que sabía que perdería su tan preciada vida humana… esto provocó que la historia se volviera a escribir—

--- Entonces… sigo siendo humana?—preguntó Botan

--- Claro—contestó Koenma

Y Botan se sintió inmensamente feliz y en eso Kurama preguntó

--- Botan… Cómo supiste dónde me encontraba?—

--- Muy fácil… me lo dijo Leon—

--- Leon?—preguntaron varios al mismo tiempo.

--- Si… él me dijo que había estado platicando contigo en el parque… se puede saber de que hablaron?—preguntó curiosa Botan.

--- Estás segura de lo que dices, Botan… porque yo no estuve con Leon esa noche… Llegué al puente, lo observé por unos instantes y después caminé hacia… bueno, ustedes saben—sonrió nervioso Kurama.

--- Pero yo lo ví, eso fue lo que me dijo—

--- Hablan de Leon Osvaldo?—preguntó interesado Koenma

--- Lo conoces?—preguntó Kayko

Koenma suspiró y sonrió

--- Ese hombre no entiende… en verdad que no entiende—dijo Koenma y al notar que todos lo observaban con cara de no haberle entendido continuó—Leon Osvaldo hace mucho tiempo fue un guía espiritual muy importante, pero como Botan renunció a sus poderes por una chica humana… su gran amor… creo que se llamaba Sora Naegino… pero a diferencia de ustedes lo de ellos nunca se concretó en nada—

--- Por qué?—preguntó Kazuma – Ella no lo quería o algo así?—

--- Mucho peor… Sora perdió la vida la noche en que Leon cumplía con su última asignación como guía espiritual—dijo Koenma—Y al suceder esto, traté de convencer a Leon de que no renunciara a sus poderes… ya que pues ya no tenía caso… pero él aun así renunció a sus poderes… No le encontraba sentido a nada después de haberla perdido—

--- En verdad lo hizo? Que chico tan tierno— dijo Mukuro conmovida

--- Que tonto diría yo—murmuró Hiei

--- Y entonces… cómo fue que supo todo lo de nosotros?—preguntó Kurama

--- Renunció a sus poderes… pero nunca al amor que sentía por Sora… por lo que decidió ayudar a todos aquellos que por cosas tan insignificantes no muestran sus verdaderos sentimientos a la persona que aman—y Koenma miró a Botan y a Kurama --- Tal vez se sintió identificado con ustedes por lo que decidió ayudarlos y gracias a sus contactos en Reikai… pues supongo que se enteró de todo--

--- Entonces… él lo sabía todo…- dijo Kurama y sonrió para sí recordando como Leon había sido el que le había hecho entender que lo que sentía por Botan era más que una amistad.

En ese preciso instante tocaron a la puerta.

Todos volvían a mirarse desconcertados. En esos momentos no podrían esperar a alguien más… estaban completos.

Yukina se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Era una enfermera llevando consigo un enorme ramo de rosas amarillas.

--- Disculpen la interrupción… se encuentra aquí la srita. Botan Urameshi?—preguntó la enfermera

--- Sí, soy yo—dijo Botan nerviosa

--- Le han dejado esto en la recepción—

Hiei se acercó y tomó el ramo para que Botan no se pusiera de pie. Y la enfermera se retiró.

--- Gracias—contestó Botan apenada al recibir el ramo

--- Hay una tarjeta- dijo Kayko

--- De quién son?—preguntó Mukuro

Botan tomó la tarjeta y la leyó. Tras unos segundos, la chica sonrió.

Dejó la tarjeta sobre el ramo pero ésta se resbalo al suelo.

--- Mi ángel de amor—susurró Botan y se puso de pie con cierta dificultad.

Se acercó a la cama. Kurama la miraba fijamente y para sorpresa de él y de todos los demás, Botan lo besó en los labios. Aunque el beso había sido corto había sido intenso y lleno de amor. Al apartarse…

--- Kurama… Te amo—

--- Yo también te amo, Botan—y se volvieron a besar.

Todos sonrieron. Kayko se agachó y tomó la tarjeta y leyó:

"_Mi querida Botan, ahora puedes expresar _

_tu amor sin ningún impedimento._

_Sé feliz._

_Atentamente_

_Leon Osvaldo"_

Kayko también sonrió. Yusuke se acercó y la abrazó.

Ahora todo iría bien, ya que todos compartían la inmensa felicidad que embargaba a sus amigos

-----

Afuera del hospital

--- Son felices, Sora--- dijo un apuesto joven, mientras veía a una de las ventanas del hospital y sonrió. --- Crees que algún día lo seremos tu y yo nuevamente?--- el joven suspiro y despues de una par de minutos, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

----

FIN

-

--

---

----

Hola!!!! Por fin después de 1000 años, aki les presento el final de Un ángel de Amor. Espero les haya gustado, porque yo realmente disfrute mucho escribiendola. Gracias a toda la gente que siguió esta loca historia hasta el final. Cuídense y Nos vemos luego... en Quizás algún día, un fanfic de Layla y Yuri


End file.
